Down in the Negaverse
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: The story of our favorite future kids, their happy times, adventures, and friendships with each other. The same story as before... but opposite.
1. Meanwhile, Down Below

**Hello, everybody! We got 1 month 'til _Seven Lights_, so let's make a story to really kick it off! Starring our favorite characters!… but _opposite_. ;I**

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's a Fun Day in the Negaverse! DNK And Their Shifty Shenanigans!<em>**

**Cleveland, Virginia… er-**

It was a very peaceful day in Virginia. Children were playing, sun was shining, the Kids Next Door kept everything in place, and its operatives went on many wild adventures in many stories! …In other words: clich_eeeeeee_! Let's take a little look downstairs. In our favorite parallel dimension called the Negaverse.

Pitch-black nighttime in this world, but it didn't mean kids had to sleep, 'cause it was backwards. Things had changed to match the Posiverse, with adults having (minor) responsibilities and kids being kids, but a balance still had to be kept to differentiate this world: opposite personalities being one, leading to all sorts of chaos or harmony, depending on the person and their preferences, animals having more intelligence and rights, the "rich" having become "poor", and general contradicting times or seasons.

The outer yards of an army base were heavily guarded, searchlights, spiked yards, 10-foot walls, and monkey bars over toxic chasms. A young girl with puffy, dirty blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and brown ragged clothes peeped up from a bush and quietly scampered in the yard. She didn't make a sound with her bare feet, filthy from the dirt of the earth, as were other parts of her otherwise clear skin. She was very quick and nimble, easily skipping over the spike yard in its small openings, sliding to the sides to avoid the searchlights, and as she ran straight at the imposing 10-foot wall, she performed a great jump partway up, and rushed up the rest of the way the moment her feet planted against it. Once she made it to the toxic chasm, instead of grapple across the monkey bars, she leaped into the chasm and landed softly on a small rock platform.

Making careful jumps across the footholds on her tippy-toes, she got to a pipe where the waste leaked out. Wide enough for the width of her body to fit, with careful precision, she dove in and forced her hands to the ceiling corners, with both feet against the outside of the toxic river. She progressed through in this pose until she finally got to the base's interior, to the wider river as she looked to the railing high above. She carefully kicked toward the right wall and Wall Jumped between them, 7 feet apart but still managing.

Once atop the walkway, she began navigating through the base, moving very swift and out of the guards' vision, and while running through the halls, she fell totally flat and slid beneath the security lasers, then made the leap over the remaining ones to reach the platform above. Two guards spotted her, but she leaped overhead and stood on the first one's shoulders, kicking his head back and forth with her left foot before he fell defeated. The second guard shot his gun, but she rolled and dodged between his legs, then kicked off the wall to shoot at his backside. Once he was down, she kicked his head against the floor and took him out.

She then swiped his ID card and scanned it in the terminal, allowing the vault to open. Inside were stacks of money "stolen" for "charity", charity which they wouldn't give it to. She stuffed all the money into an Infi-Cube she whipped up from scraps, and once it was all collected, she skipped and hopped her way out of the base the same way she came in.

She made her way to her neighborhood park, where many kids were happy to see her. "Look, everyone! It's Lorac! Lorac's back!"

"Yes I am!" Lorac proclaimed with a joyous and loving expression. "And here: money for ALL of my friends, no debt required!" She grabbed the dollars from the Infi-Cube and threw them everywhere. For she was Lorac Nosretsam, the poorest, and most unselfish girl anyone ever knew.

"YAAAAAAYY!" The kids all scrambled to grab some.

Lorac smiled, rejoicing in the happiness she brought to these kids. But her look became quizzical once she heard a rustling in the bushes. Her face furrowing, she grabbed a pebble in her toes and tossed it straight to the bush, hitting her stalker perfectly between the eyes. "Ow!" The boy toppled out, a black-haired boy in a midnight-blue sweater and pants, with a blue water droplet image on the front of his shirt, and one on his right pants leg. He got to his feet, his eyes big hearts. "Oh, my lovely Lorac, only _you_ could land a perfect shot!" He was Nosam Atnalamid, son of Wehttam and Anuledrolf, and Lorac's lovesick stalker.

"Ugh, can't you leave me alone for 10 seconds, Nosam?"

"I have, but alas, I feel so lonely when you're gone." He approached her with a mock weepy expression. "Arorua has me on suicide watch for Aliehs all day, and SHE IS JUST SO BOOOORIIIIING. You are so much more interesting, so kind and lovely and carefree, why can't I stay with YOU all the time, Lorac?"

"Because YOU are a CREEP!" Lorac kicked him in the face. "That -200$ I gave you was out of friendly generosity, everyone got some and I wasn't charging any debt, so just let it go." She walked away.

"But I practiced my waterbending just for you! I've created this gorgeous statue in your honor, see?" Using his bending, he grabbed water from a nearby fountain and mended it into a liquidy statue or Lorac.

"That's, um… very nice. Well, I'm going to see if my Minish friends have any new gifts; as if they couldn't bring me enough. Siiigh… good-bye, Nosam." And she left.

Not wishing to let her go, he sprayed breath-freshener in his mouth and prepared to march after with a smooth smile. "What're you doing."

"Ahh!" A boy in a black sweater, blue jeans, and black hair with a purple stripe grabbed Nosam's hood. It was Nollid Kroy, son of Nalon Kroy and Latsyrc Snekciw, not that he'd acknowledge his father's existence.

"Come on, Nosam. Quit embarrassing yourself to her, it's not like she likes you."

"I will win her heart one day, Nollid, and you will bask in our cuteness!"

"Sure you will, Nosy. Come on." Nollid proceeded to drag Nosam by the hood, his butt dragging along the ground.

"I will return to you, my lovely Loraaac!"

**Negative Sector V Treehouse**

The living room of the metallic, heavily-armed treehouse was roaring with peaceful, classical music booming from Yrrah Nagillig's stereos. "Y-Y-Y-Yrrah, can you please turn that down?" Sirhc Onu stuttered. "I-It's just, you know…"

"Sirhc, you know how hard it isth to work on thisth sthuff?" Yrrah said with a nerdy voice, trying to fix a machine. He looked like his counterpart, except with square glasses and buckteeth. "I need thisth music to soothe me. And to drown out Eelyah's consthant basthing."

His sister, Eelyah Nagillig, was bashing a wood board against the wall 'til it broke. "Huhuhuhu. Wood go break."

"Siiiiigh. When're Nollid and Nosam getting back?" Arorua asked, sitting on the couch with her head in her hand in boredom.

"Right here, Boss." Nollid was still dragging Nosam by the hood. "Excuse the googly eyes."

"Siiiiigh when will my lovely Lorac join our fair sector so we may be together evermore?" Nosam said lovingly.

"Nosam, just get back to watching Aliehs." Arorua said uninterestingly.

"How come, 't's not like she ever moves from that spot."

In the darkest corner of the room, Aliehs Citnarf sat lonely and gloomily. She was a half-raccoon human with pale skin, a gray T-shirt, black shorts, gray flip-flops, and pale-brown raccoon ears and tail. "I wanna die…"

"Oh GOD, Aliehs, you're like, always so DULL and GLOOMY." Proclaimed Eirik Seltaeb, daughter of Ikuk Nabnas and Legin Onu, and the most talkative person in Sector V. Her snarky attitude and hate for Rainbow Monkeys made her who she is. "If you stepped in the sun, would you like, crumble away like a vampire, 'cause you're just that BLEAK, so ugly!"

"And yet, her intelligence is superb." Nosam remarked. "But could never save herself in a pool without my help. Siiiigh, I wonder what my Lorac is doing now?"

"Staying away from you, Weirdo.' Nollid replied. "Speaking of staying away, what's Akurah doing?"

_"Keh, keh, cougheh!"_ A little hamster stumbled out of the hallway and fell dead, a cloud of purple gas behind him.

"Awwww that's ashaaame." A pigtailed girl with black hair and a pitch-black dress with an upside-down Cross necklace, and black rose in her hair, walked out. "I was three seconds away from beating my record."

"AKURAH!" Stomping in behind her was a fairly muscular boy in a red hat, who spoke in a stern voice. "I ain't tolerating you stinkin' up this treehouse, y'all better get this poison cleared!"

"Go bark at a tree, Eitra." retorted Akurah Atnalamid, the older twin sister of Nosam. Although the daughter of a water and firebender, she was born with purple poisonbending.

"You KILL mah hamsters again, Ah'm gonna ram ya a new one! !"

"Siiiigh. Why musth my sthiblings be stho violent?" Yrrah asked.

"Man, whatevuh. We have any missions today?"

"I'd call and ask, but I think Supreme Leader went off to cause trouble in the Posiverse again…" Arorua said bored. "Not that he ever gives us any exciting missions, anyway."

"If Lorac were in our group, our lives would be full of excitement!" Nosam proclaimed. "Such a lovely, adventurous girl. Unlike some people…"

"Sigh… who _cares_?…" said Aliehs with no spirit at all.

"Not me." Arorua said, standing up. "I'm going downstairs. Don't call me if anything happens." And so, she left.

"D-Don't leave me with these people!" Sirhc cried.

"Go hang out with your girlfriend." she told him.

**EiznekCm Household**

Arorua walked into the living room and lied on the carpeted floor with her arms wrapped behind her head. Her father was reading a newspaper on the couch, reading a history section. "Oi… hard to believe 20 years have passed since that Gnaa fellow showed up outta nowhere."

"Oh yeah… What happened to him."

"Oh 'e just disappeared after some big explosion. No one knows where he went. Sad thing, really. Even that girlfriend of his stopped looking for him." He closed the paper. "'ey. What's wrong, Rora? You look more down than… ah, who'm I kidding, you're always this down! Still?"

"Sigh… I dunno, Dad… things just feel so… _dull_ here in the Negaverse. The sky's always dark, everyone sucks, we hardly do anything… I always wonder what it's like in the Positives' world."

"The Positives' world? Blech! If you ask me, those guys are WAY too happy. We're an important part in the grand scheme of the universe! We're the example that things always aren't too happy in this world, things aren't all love and joy. Be proud you're down here sulking in depression, instead of having the carefree cheesy lives those losers have. 'sides, they wouldn't have their cheesiness if it weren't for our misery, because Light can't exist without Darkness, so be happy you're lettin' them burn!"

"Great… I'm merely a pawn to better the life of someone more fortunate than me."

"Siiigh, I don't know what to say, Aror. But you and your friends should just be happy you're alive. Don't matter if destiny has some important thing for you or not. But wowzie… Nerry's bein' one heck of a leader from what I heard. Resistin' that dictator's invites… he's got 'is mother's gutsiness alright."

"Yes… I just wish I had that gutsiness."

**Aixalag; Planet Ainozama**

Ainozama, the planet of very large, but fairly weak women. Although it was mainly female-dominated, they would always welcome men in their world to perhaps defend for them, and maybe become nice girlfriends. If these giantess had anything to contribute, it was their smarts and technical know-how. A small army of child Nainozama (otherwise called Nega-Amazonians), with their leader in the front, stood before a group of humanoid alien kids with a flying saucer. The kids' leader was a girl with black and white hair, a blinding white tux and shoes, and black tie. Her yellow and black mismatched eyes were unsettling. "So please… join my empire, and submit your loyalty to me."

"Um… w-we don't want to." said the Nainozama leader, a very worried, frightful frown on her giant face. "But we would happily give you some of our stuff, if you want."

The brown-skinned child's eyes were wide and hypnotic, her toneless expression unchanging. "If you don't join… I will have to force you."

"W-W-We know what you, do… and, w-we got anti-psychic helmets." All of the frightened giants placed helmets over their heads.

"That's nice… if only that mattered." And so, the alien leader raised her hands and bent her fingers very tight and forcefully.

"AAAAHH!" The front group of Nainozama, including their leader, fell to their knees, feeling an unbearable searing of pain. They gripped their knees tight, feeling the bones may burst out of their legs, but the same pain was then felt in their shoulders.

"Please… join my empire."

"Y-Yes! We'll join!" cried the Nainozama leader, her large tears falling fast. "P-Please don't hurt us! Please! We'll do anything!"

She released them. "Perfect." With that, a purple-skinned alien girl marched up, and using her own strange power, carved 'DNKG' into the Nainozama leader's arm's flesh, red with her blood, without touching the child at all. Afterwards, the aliens returned to their saucer, with the dictator sparing a look back at the Nainozamas. "It's time you learned as well, that all species are inferior to us. For we are the Destructively Nefarious Kid Gods."

_Name: Aluben .D Mottobeikniw. "Numbuh Nothing"_

_Race: Nega-Zathurian_

_Occupation: Ruler of the DNK Gods, Dictator of Kidkind_

_Ability: ? ? ?_

The Nainozamas watched as the saucer left their atmosphere, still weeping in horror and fear. For the sake of their lives, they would follow and obey this ruler until the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhhh a universe is always complete with a Negaverse. In fact, back in 2011, me and a couple friends made this Season of Shadows thing, 'cause we were all making stories about Negatives 'round this time of year, and it was also a month before I began <em>Eight Firstborn<em>. Siiiigh, those were the times, but now we are bringing it back! I'll probably be the only one posting, but it don't matter! XDX 'Cause Negatives are upside-down balls of fun! :D So here's just an introduction, next time we'll get a look at more! Until then! ;D**


	2. Of Stones and Sticks

**Hello, everyone. Let's start this chapter, with a little throwback. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Of Stones and Sticks. The Sad Little Lives of the Weak.<em>**

**Dnalevelc Park**

"Siiigh, what will I do to impress my lovely Lorac this time." Nosam thought aloud with a dreamy face, pulling Aliehs along as they walked down the sidewalk. "Perhaps I will serve her a plate of the finest fruits and veggies, or delight her with a glass of fresh spring water."

"Why're you takin' me, I don' wanna watch you _do stuff…"_ Aliehs mumbled.

"And I do not want to be with you, but alas, Arorua's orders are Rora's orders. Which generally mean nothing, but 'ey. I will show kindness like Lorac's to win her heart!"

"Mmmmff…"

"-Oh?" Nosam stopped, viewing something strange when they reached the park. "…Aliehs, what is that?" It was a mysterious double-door with forest designs. When they both stepped a little closer, the door opened like an elevator, exposing a swirling green vortex. "Aliehs… do you know what this is?"

"I don't _care_. …"

"It is the answer to my problem! Surely, within this swirling wonder, I will find the perfect gift to give to my sweet Lorac! It will be the present to make her understand, we are soul mates, bounded by love and fate. OHHHHH I CANNOT WAIT TO GET IN THERE AND SEE WHAT IT IS!" Fast as lightning, Nosam pulled Aliehs into the strange portal.

From behind some tiny pebbles, a group of mischievous Minish kids snickered evilly and high-fived. _"Stupid humans! Okay, let's go put the beehive in that other kid's teddybear…"_ They snuck away to let their prank play out.

**Dnalhsa, West Ainigriv**

Two 5-year-old girls sat politely at a park table, leisurely drinking tea. They were near identical cousins, one had blonde hair, the other had brown hair. But what really made them stand out were their cat ears and tails. They were approached by a brown-haired girl in a red shirt, and horizontal blue stripe through its middle. "Hi, Calil. Hi, Yrreb. What're you guys doing today?" Yddam asked with a modest expression.

"Having tea, SMARTY-PANTS." Calil remarked.

"Don't be rude, Cal." Yrreb told her.

"That's cool. But wouldn't you like… I dunno, running around and playing tag? You are werecats."

"Only 'cause our moms were stupid." Calil stated.

"What she means is, we don't wanna get too into it, we might start behaving like animals. I wouldn't wanna eat poor little bugs by accident." Yrreb frowned.

"You two should explore your animal instincts more! You're lucky to be born with cool powers, you should be happy about them." Yddam smiled.

"Eh… I dunno…"

"YO YO LADEEEES! Gome 'ere and see my NEW AAAABS!" a boy's voice called across the park.

"Uck… it's Trepur." Calil hissed.

"Let's go, Cal." The girls grabbed their teapots and walked away slowly.

Yddam was about to walk away 'til she bumped into some- "DON'T HURT ME!" Both exclaimed, shuddering with fear. When they saw who it was, they blushed and laughed embarrassedly.

"Oh, it's um… it's you, Sirhc." Yddam grinned.

"Hehe. Hi, Yddam." Sirhc said goofily. "I thought you were… someone else."

"Hehe. Me too."

"… … …"

"So, um, what's the haps?" she asked.

"Um, just… nothing. Nerehc got caught for trying to frame his Positive yesterday. Glad that's over. …"

"Hey, Sirhc… do you ever worry about our Positives? If we die the same time as they do, w-what if something happens to them?"

"Well, um, I think both of our deaths are by chance. I think if like, um if my Positive walked off a cliff, I would get hit by a car, o-or something. It's just, b-based on coincidence, you know?"

"That sounds scary. …"

"W-Well, as long as we stay in our world, I think it's usually safest."

"That's good… Sigh. I wonder what _my_ Positive is like. I bet she's got really cool superpowers. A-And she's really tough."

"I'd be a little worried of meeting her… she might be pretty scary." Sirhc whimpered. "Not like you, Yddam. You're the only one that gets me." He smiled weakly.

"Gee. Thank you, Sirhc." Weak smile. "I'd really like to-"

"HEY HEEEEEY!" Trepur Noskcid popped up from between and wrapped arms around them. "WASSUP, chumpettes? Havin' one of your pansy chats?"

"W-Whaddyou want, Trepur? !" Sirhc exclaimed.

"I couldn't help but overhear, you big kids are a couple-o wimps, and I was reminded of someone ELSE who was like that. Right, Daaaaaad?"

His father, Dahc Noskcid, sat in the car as he trembled. "Y-Y-Yes, S-Son…"

"Yeah, my dad is a sissy, but that don' mean I can't bump YOU guys into shape. Which is why I've rented an old classic movie called _Nalum_."

"But I HATE _Naluuum_!" whined Yddam.

"TOO BAD!" Trepur tossed them some mops and pulled out a boombox. "The song/dance is on!" He switched it on and began to sing.

_LET'S get down to busi-NESS!_

_To please… your meeen!_ The two were forced to mop the park grounds.

_DID they send me SONS now_

_When I asked… for womeeeen!_

_You're the happiest bunch I never knew_

_But probly so: after we're through…_

_Missus, I'll… make a LADY… outta YOOOUU!_

At the laundry mat, Yddam and Sirhc were collecting a lot of peoples' laundry and throwing them in washers.

_VIOLENT as an OCEAN_

_'Til it fin…ally cooools._

_ONCE you find your OUT, SIDE_

_No doubt… you'll looooose!_

The two were then annoyedly fixing diapers on babies.

_You've got guts—a colorful, envious lot_

_And clearly you got many a cluuuue._

_This way I'LL… make a LADY… out of YOOOOUU!_

And so, the duo performed a series of chores as the chorus sang.

_(Be a LADY) Must be stiff as the standing mountain._ They drove to the store to grab loads of groceries.

_(A LADY!) The gentleness of the calmest breeze._ They wore aprons and cooked food in the kitchen.

_(A LADY!) All the weakness of the flickering candle._ Vacuuming in the living room.

_As opeeeen aaaas the brightneeeess oooof THE SUUUUUUN!_ And so, they passed out on bed, tired and worn.

"Ummmm… Trepur?" Sirhc spoke.

"Yeeeees?"

"WHAT DID THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING? !" His outburst blew Trepur away.

"What? Women are tough. And that's just what they do." He smirked. "So by whipping you ladies into shape like them, you'll have bulging muscles in no-" The mop bucket was suddenly shoved over his head.

"There you are, Yddam." Her brother, Hcaz stated. He wore a yellow shirt with a brown stripe, had smooth black hair, and green eyes behind glasses. "I thought you were talking to those catgirls again. Come on, let's ditch this creep. You can come too, Sirhc."

He took Yddam's hand and led her away, with Sirhc frightfully joining. Trepur just stood with the bucket over his head. "Sigh… so this is why the movie didn't sell well. Well, guess I'll just listen to _Molten_." He pushed the boombox again.

_LEAVE IT IIIIIIN_

_Leave it iiiiin_

_Just come here and open the doooooor._

**Down the sidewalk**

"So what were you two doin' with Trepur again?" Hcaz asked.

"Well, h-he just showed up outta nowhere, and um, started teaching us how to do woman stuff."

"If you were gonna go out on your own anyway, I would expect you to handle yourself. I keep telling you, if someone's bullying you, it's _below_ the belt, can't you ever remember that?"

"Y-You keep talking about all these ways to fight, I can't remember them all! ! Why couldn't I have superpowers like everyone else…"

"'Cause I don't want you associating with those creeps." Hcaz jabbed a finger scoldingly. "When they aren't acting like snobs, they're acting like idiots. I don't wanna be related to anyone like that."

"You don't like me ANYWAY, Hcaz! You NEVER help me!"

"I saved you from Musclebod, but that's a once-a-moon generosity. I'm not giving you any sympathy, if you wanna succeed in this world, you have to do things on your own. And I'd keep an eye on Sirhc in that sense too, never know when he's gonna break." Sirhc gulped in fright. "Anyway, Mr. Yllej's captured a bunch of kids to test his cavitifyer, so Nerehc called me to go beat him up. Later, Sis." With that, he let them be.

"Stupid brother." Yddam huffed as they kept walking. "He's just a big dumb jerk."

"It's okay, Yddam." Sirhc smiled. "I would help you with a problem, but, well, I don't think I have the strength."

"Hmm… I guess you don't. Too bad you couldn't have your brother's powers. I don't even see how I got in DNK. What worth do I have next to those benders and metahumans? Why isn't the DNK run by them more than us… _normals_?"

"I-I guess it's along the lines of… a diversity thing. You know, having all sorts of different types makes us unique. That's one thing you have to admire about-" In that brief second, he fell through a hole in the sidewalk.

"SIRRRHC!" Yddam found the sewer lid was removed from its place, and Sirhc fell in its trap.

She climbed down the ladder and saw her friend flowing fast down the rapid water. "AAAAHH! YDDAM! HELP! HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! The shape and structure of water always scared me as a child, so I never took lessons! ! PLEASE SAVE MEEEEE!"

"B-B-But you're going too fast, how'm I supposed to-"

"You can do it, Ydd!" Trepur told her from above. "Just remember: just stop walking, just stop walking, just stop walking, walking, walking, what, are ya s'posed to do heeeere, obviously it isn't WAAAALK!" He sang and danced.

As rare as she thought it would happen, Yddam felt a strange surge of courage and determination. "I'm coming, Sirhc!" She dove headfirst in the filthy river and swam after Sirhc with great speed. Several oil drums and huge trash pieces impeded her progress, but she either dodged underneath or leaped over, swimming as nimbly as a mermaid. Unfortunately, her friend was drawing closer to a waterfall, and was just seconds from plummeting to the bottom.

"AAAAAHHH! HURRY, YDDAAAAMM!"

She couldn't brush her arms any faster, but Sirhc was already over the edge. "NO!" She dove underneath and spun like a torpedo, shooting down the falls like a drill through the ground. When Sirhc was seconds from hitting the bottom, Yddam clutched his hand tight and propelled the two of them out of the falls, kicked off the parallel wall, and back inside the fall as she Torpedo Spun her way back up. She flew several feet above the river once making it, and pulled Sirhc along 'til they got back to safe land.

**Posiverse**

Chris Uno was walking casually down the sidewalk, passing a fire hydrant when- "WAAAAH!" he slipped on a banana peel, flew up in the air, and plopped on the ground, his head missing the hydrant by a few inches. He looked with fright at how shiny and pointy it was. "Hu… that coulda ended badly."

**Negaverse**

"Huff, huff… you saved my life, Yddam!" Sirhc grinned, heart still racing. "You were amazing!"

"Hehehe… thank you, Sirhc." She blushed. "It was no big deal."

"No big deal? ! I'd almost say you were a MERMAID if not for those legs! I don't think I mentioned this, but, I've always had a thing for mermaids. They're just sooooooo pretty." He said with googly eyes.

_"Mermaids are nice, but I prefer to be-"_ Trepur began before playing his stereo.

_Above the sky_

_ABOVE THE SKY!_

_Above the sky_

_ABOVE THE SKY!_

_Up where it's cooler, up where it's bluer, take it from HE!_

They eye-rolled. "Hehe… really, it was nothing. I like to swim, but, anyone can do it. Why should I gloat about it?"

"Because, Yddam, it's your special talent." Sirhc took her hands and looked with warming eyes. "Even if it's a skill anyone else can do, it's a talent you were born with. And, well… I like you much better this way than with some scary power. You shouldn't idolize them so much."

"But… Sirhc… don't you ever wish you had Nerehc's powers?"

"No way! I might accidentally shock myself, or set my bed on fire, and what if I get stuck in a Dark Portal? ? Huhuhuhuhuhu! It's too scary to think about."

"I didn't think of it that way. But still… having a _little_ power wouldn't hurt. I probably won't go for it, anyway…"

"Heh, at least we aren't as weak as Ahcom in Sector W7." Sirhc laughed as they climbed out of the sewer.

"Heh heh heh. Yeah, what a wimp."

**Negative Sector W7 Treehouse**

"Mmmmm, mmmm, mmmmmm!" Ahcom, the very short, feeble girl from -W7, couldn't for the life of her pick up this Aknow Bar. "Why is this so HEEEAAVYYYYY?"

**Dnalevelc Park**

After successfully breaking into a bank, Lorac was on her way to give her spoils to anyone but her. She dreaded encountering her sneaky little stalker again, but at least he was easy to ditch. She watched as a little brown puppy scampered up from ahead, panting happily and licking Lorac around the legs. "Uck, get! Go away!" she yelled, trying to kick him. As kind as she was, she just wasn't an animal person, and was always annoyed when they drew a liking to her. "Stupid dog! …?" But when the puppy sat and panted with a smile, she noticed a couple strange dots on its little black nose. She loomed closer and squinted her eyes. The left dot was too dark to make out, but the right one had distinctly noticeable, big heart eyes.

_"AAAAAHHH! AT LAST, MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE, FOR MY LOVELY LORAC HAS GROWN GIGANTIIIC!"_ screamed the tiny, ant-size Nosam, his gloomy companion Aliehs seated beside him. _"AT LAST, I WILL NOW PLEASE YOU ON A MUCH GRANDER SCALE, MY LUSCIOUS BEAUTY OF PERFECTIOOOON!"_

_"Whatever…"_ said Aliehs glumly.

"…" With a furrowed face, Lorac flicked the bitesize stalker right off the dog's nose.

_"YOUR STRENGTH IS INCREDULOUS, MY LOVELY-"_ he screamed before crashing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeeaaaahh big surprise. XP If Nerehc got effected by the Minish Door, Nosy and Ali would fall victim to it, too. XP So now you can obviously tell where this is on the timeline, the course of this story sorta goes along with the Posiverse's time. To an extent. So next time, a tale of <em>Nosam and the Hsinim Door<em>. Just can't have a story without it. X/ All in all, wasn't too fond of this one. But I think in later chapters, I'll also include mini-stories so we can look at more Negatives quicker. Sooo… later.**

**…**

**…**

**_Listen to "Leave It In" on tunesI now, along with many hit Yensid singles, such as "Same Half World" from Niddala, "Climb A Lot Higher" from Prince and the Fly, and "This Isn't Christmas" from The Dream After Halloween._**


	3. My Stalker and Me

**As if Nosam couldn't be excited enough… ;3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Stalker's Biggest Dream: Nosam and the Hsinim Door.<em>**

**Dnalevelc Park**

_"AAAAAAHHH! Finally, my lovely Lorac has taken a form in my view most suiting to heeeerrr!"_ The itsy-bitsy Nosam was joyously hugging Lorac's toe, much to her disbelief. _"Whatever you command, My Dearest, I am your humble servant and can never match up to your-"_ She quickly pinned him under her toe.

"Ummmm… right. You mind telling me how this happened?" she asked Aliehs.

_"Sigh, we went in, like… this _door_… thingy… and it was all swirly… I dunno."_

_"'Twas fate it happened, for now I will show love to my Lorac like never before! Know that no size will disrupt me from being your Nosy!"_

She eye-rolled and stepped off of him, picking him and Aliehs up in her fingernails. "Well, as less annoying as you'd be this way, I can't just leave you like this. I'll help you two get back to normal."

_"Just like my Lorac, to show kindness to all those in need, no matter who it'd be! Even this useless sap."_

_"Big deal…"_

"I have a feeling who's responsible, too. Lemme take you to your treehouse first. ..?"

"RUFF, RUFF!" The little puppy was still panting happily.

_"I taught him how to love and respect you!"_ Nosam said goofily. _"But what creature wouldn't love someone so considerate?"_

"…" Lorac sent the dog flying yards away with a mighty kick. "Let's go." She began the walk to the treehouse.

_"WHAT A LUCKY CREATURE TO RECEIVE SUCH AN EXUBERANT KICK!"_

**Rehgallag Elementary**

Rehgallag Elementary. A school with dark classrooms, cold-hearted teachers, and prune juice oiling grounds for a playground. But as gloomy as this school was… there was light in it. For a very important treaty was taking place. Between -1st-grade President, Eissej Yendis and -4th-grade President, Yllehs Nosnhoj. Both leaders marched up on stage, the 7-year-old who spoke very politely with appropriate language, and the modest 9-year-old who treated everyone with respect, and always dressed in winter clothing wherever she went; a purple coat with a hood, black pants, black shoes, and brown mittens.

Both presidents signed the paper before a 5th-grade boy took it away. "We, the Presidents of the First and Fourth Grades, hereby establish the Treaty of Playing Nice, promising to never pick on each other again!" Yllehs proclaimed.

"And let us also mark the beginning of a brand new friendship!" Eissej spoke happily before hugging Yllehs. "For as long as we belong to the same school, we must follow the same rule:"

"TEACHERS SUCK NUTS! !" his sister, Ydnas screamed, a very impolite, potty-mouthed girl.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT APPROPRIATE!"

"Yes, Ydnas, please do not say that." Eissej told her. "Though what she is saying has meaning, teachers are very unkind people and we must stick together to oppress them!"

"YAAAAAY!"

"And to celebrate this union, everyone is welcome to SKATE IN MY ICE RIIIINK!" And using her icebending, Yllehs turned the gym floor to solid ice.

The children joyfully skied around while Yllehs and Eissej sat on a bench, smiling at their happiness. "Best thing that could have happened to this school."

"I'm so glad we're all friends now!" Yllehs beamed. "But there's no president like you, Eissej."

"Why, nonsense, Yllehs, you were a terrific leader. Despite that you seem to slump in all of our contests. Namely soccer. Perhaps you'd play better without all that Winter wear."

"I can't help it, I just feel so cold, I feel like I'll freeze if I don't keep warm. I know I'm an icebender, but…"

"Pardon me, Miss." Yllehs was approached by her vice-president, Ednolal Notselgge. "But considering our newly expanded fighting force, perhaps we'd best take notice of those nasty DNK fellows."

"Oh, the DNK aren't hurting anyone—'cept each other—let's just leave 'em alone. I don't wanna get caught up in some war."

"…Hm." She looked smugly. "We don't always get what we wish for, Dearest." On that note, she walked away.

**Nega-Sector V Treehouse**

Still not much activity with all these lazy kids. Nollid was on the floor studying a book as Eirik came over. "Hey, NOLLID. Whatcha DOIN'?" she asked in her smug tone.

"Spell book my mom gave me. Looking for a good spell to shut that yap of yours."

"Know what ya REALLY need to shut?" She kicked the book away. "YOUR STUPID GLAND! Hyaaaaa ha haaaa!" And walked away.

"Siiiigh."

"Hup!" They looked to the window as Lorac climbed in very agilely. "Sorry for intruding, guys."

"Lorac, we keep telling you we don't like you barging in." Nollid stated. "What is it this time?"

"Excuse me for trying to help your friends. See for yourself." She approached him and held out both hands, revealing the two on her fingernails. Her left nails seemed fairly clean compared to the others. Nollid could see it was lovey-dovey Nosam who cleaned them.

_"Now my lovely Lorac's nails can shine as bright as her heart! Then I shall proceed to her golden forest of hair!"_

"Oh geez." Nollid face-palmed. "I can't leave you alone without you embarrassing yourself."

_"My embarrassment is worth it, for this lovely angel!"_ His face with heart eyes didn't change.

"Well, you can fix him, can't you?" Lorac asked. "You do practice magic."

"Yeah, but I'm only so good at it. Besides… I kinda like him as is."

"What does that mean? ?"

"I mean that Nosam's just annoying, and Aliehs doesn't bring life to this party. They're both just burdens."

"But they're your friends!"

"Not really. We're just a bunch of kids who were assigned the same, boring treehouse. Barely any of us like each other-" Eirik suddenly slapped the back of his head.

"KEEP YOUR GUARD UP, JEDI! Ha ha haaaaa!" She walked away.

"PSYCHICS are Jedi, I'M A WIZARD! Sigh…"

"But how CAN you even work together if you feel that way?" Lorac questioned.

"Not like we get much work. Heck, Arorua barely cares what we do even. So if Nosy and Gloomy stay tiny, I'm alrighty."

"Uh! You're the worst!" She stomped off. She decided to approach Yrrah, who was still fixing a machine. "Yrrah?"

"Ah!" He bumped his head on its hood. "What isth it, Lorac, I'm trying to work!"

"Don't you have any grow rays or something?"

"Of coursthe not, you know we can never get thosthe to work. Why don't you do the inversthe of what got 'em that way, anyway."

"Because I think they walked in a Minish Door, and Minish are always playing pranks on people. They never undo 'em easily either, I don't think they'll help."

"Then go visthit Innus and Ycrad in the Senippilihp, they're great psthycbenders, maybe they will help."

"Can you take me to them?"

"I don't care any more than he does, I'm busthy." With that, he went back to work.

"…Hmph." Finally taking the hint, she hopped out the window and climbed down the treehouse. "I guess I can just sneak on a boat and go there myself. But how can you two work with such jerks?"

_"It does not matter, for I have you, Lorac!"_ Nosam proclaimed.

_"Doesn't matter anyway, since life is just a big game…"_ Aliehs moaned.

"…Siiiigh." Lorac frowned sadly, finally understanding why they acted the way they do. They really were a troubled lot.

**Dnalevelc Park**

"Great to have you back, Master Nerehc!" stuttered Ininap Yksvolird as she and Nerehc walked to the park. She was Nerehc's assistant on Moonbase, and by 'assistant', she was more or less his servant. She was always intimidated by his power and obeyed whatever order he gave, in exchange he wouldn't reward her with lightning. "Just so ya know, Moonbase is still lookin' excellent, a baseball flew into yer office, so I cleaned up the glass, got cut a little, and Ay almost suffocated in space when the glass wall got broke, but all's worth it to keep yer work short, he he!"

"Yeah, whatever, I hope you got me that ice cream I ordered."

"R-R-Right here, Sir." She held up a cherry ice cream, arm shaking.

He smacked it to the ground. "That's CHERRY! I ordered BLURPLEBERRY! CAN'T YOU GET IT RIGHT? !"

"I, I-I, I, I'm sorry, Master!" Her legs turned wobbly.

"Well you're GONNA be." She turned away when Nerehc threatened to slap, "NEXT time you better-" But something caught both of their attention. A strange, double-door with forest designs just sitting in plain sight. "…Wonder what that is?"

The two curiously stepped closer as the door opened, a green portal spiraling before their eyes. "It-It's a… portal."

"Wow…"

"Where do you think it leads?"

"One way to find out… you go in."

She freaked, "B-B-But it's scary!"

"You got my ice cream wrong, it's the LEAST you could do."

"G-G-Go in with me!"

"Why should I?"

"B-Because yer the only one that could protect me. Please?"

"Sigh… alright. But you're not getting nuggets."

"Y-Yes, Sire." Her nervous grin came back.

So with that, both kids walked in as the doors shut. _"Woooohhhhh-ooOOOooohhh."_ It was a strange, wobbly sensation.

**Rehgallag Elementary Library**

The library was bustling with students chatting loudly amongst themselves. After all, in the Negaverse, the rule was to keep a library loud, and instead of books, they sold videogames. Well, until just a couple years ago, they suddenly began to sell books. The madness, I tell you, madness.

Lorac was able to seek in through all this madness and seat herself at a computer, letting Nosam and Aliehs rest on the table. "Okay, we're going to see if any ships or something are heading to the Senippilihp, then we'll have to sneak on."

_"My lovely Lorac devotes so much time and energy to those other than herself, it makes me absolutely gaga!"_ Nosam expressed.

"Uh-huh. Now, if it would just turn _on_…" She impatiently tapped the mouse rapidly, but the screen stayed blank. "TURN ON, YOU STUPID THING! !" Teeth becoming sharp, she shook it with the greatest anger. "WORK, OR ELSE! !"

_"Sigh, you're doing it _wrong_."_ Aliehs stated, walking toward an opening in the device.

"Huh?"

_"First, you have to push that button on the bottom, but now it's probably broken with you shaking it, so we'll have to fix it."_ She entered an opening as some drilling and pounding was heard inside. She climbed back out, "Done."

With that, Lorac pushed said button, and it came on instantly. "Oh… so, uh, where do I type stuff in at?"

_"Internet Explorer, I _guess_…"_

_"My Dearest Lorac is so adorable when her face is so baffled and angry!"_

After 5 minutes, she finally found the 'Internet Explorer' icon and clicked it. …Then it took about 2 minutes for her to realize she had to click twice. She then entered any boat schedules from Ainigriv to Senippilihp. _"Why boats, anyway?"_ Aliehs asked.

"'Cause they're easier to sneak on than planes."

_"My lovely Lorac knows how to think ahead!"_

"Aaaaaaha! The _Microscopic_ leaves in 45 minutes. I should be able to make it if I steal someone's bike, let's go!" She grabbed her companions and rushed outside.

_"Yet engages in thievery if for the right reasons, you're marvelous, Lorac!"_

Lorac grabbed a fallen bike beside the bike rack and quickly sped downtown, much to the protests of Ekim Mragnorts, the bike's owner. "HEY, GIVE IT BACK- WHOOA!" He tripped on his untied shoelaces.

"Dude, she uses it better than you do." A boy said.

"Yeah… you're right."

**Negative Sector V's neighborhood**

"NYAAAAA!" Ininap screamed like a banshee as Nerehc carried her and flew over the neighborhood at great speed, hurriedly avoiding a swarm of giant butterflies. Well, the butterflies were normal, they were just… really tiny. Also, butterflies are evil in this world, so yes.

Nerehc flew them to the ground and crouched in a sidewalk gap, successfully hiding from the bugs. They began to catch their breath as Ininap was still shaking. "YOU IDIOT!" Nerehc slapped Ininap. "I TOLD you we shouldn't've gone in that door!"

"B-B-B-But, I SAID we shouldn't go in, Sir!"

"Well, you should've STOPPED me if you were so sure. Be more persuasive next time!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, Master Nerehc. . ." She weakly saluted.

"Siiigh. Anyway, what are we supposed to do about this? Stupid door won't open."

"Sh-Sh-Shouldn't we get somebody's help? L-Like your mum?.."

"What? ! Heck no! My mom HATES bugs, she'll scorch me and eat me alive!"

"B-But you're her son. ."

"Yeah, so I know enough to know she'll crush me like a Kateenian. Heck, she kills BIRDS for dinner."

"B-But she loves ya… doesn't she?"

Nerehc looked down. "No. She doesn't love anyone. She's not like all those happy-go-lucky losers in the Posiverse. Heck, I don't think anyone here would…"

Ininap frowned. Nerehc looked so deep in thought. She's never seen that look on his face. Like he was wondering how to finish this sentence. Or contemplating how what he was gonna say would be true.

He shook, "What'm I saying, I'm Supreme Leader! We're flying to Sector V so they can do something about this. Nollid's a mage or something, a little tiny spark to the heart will convince him." With that, he took Ininap's hand and flew for the distant treehouse.

**Dnalevelc Harbor**

Of all massive, imposing ships getting ready to sail from the harbor, none was smaller than the _Microscopic_, the cheapest cruise liner nega-money can buy. Of course, "cheap" is actually better in this world, that's why only a few people could get on. But small as it was, it released just as much toxic fumes into the air. Once all the passengers were onboard, it sailed off for Senippilihp. Lorac was hurriedly swimming after it from under the sea, having to keep her eyes shut from the trail of oil. She swam a good distance beneath the ship and swam up more quickly, shooting partway up the boat as she gripped its side tight. She arduously climbed onto the deck and avoided attention from the guards, hopping her way onto a roof beneath one of the chimneys.

"PLEH." She coughed Nosam and Aliehs, who were waiting inside her mouth (gross), into her hand. "Sorry about that, you two. But it would be better than breathing oil."

_"Your consideration makes it all worth it!"_ Nosam said lovingly. _"And what sweet breath."_

She set the two down beside her. "It's not the best place we coulda slept… but it'll work." She then rolled on her side, lying her head on her folded hands. "We should be able to make it undiscovered until tomorrow. Good night, you two."

_"But my lovely Lorac, how can I possibly sleep, when such a golden beauty lays before me!"_ Nosam expressed. _"Please, allow me to sacrifice my sleep in ensuring yours is a peaceful one!"_

"I don't want you to, Nosam."

_"Then perhaps I may serve as a 1/25 extra pillow! Your lovely head needs as much cushioning as possible, no matter how small! Or perhaps I shall rub your weary feet, so they may have all the rest they need for tomorrow-"_

She sat up, "For the last time, Nosam, I don't want your help, and I don't LOVE you. I care about you as a friend, but I don't wanna be with someone who thinks about me %100 of the time! What is so great about me, you have to worship me like a goddess?"

_"W- Because you're so great and beautiful and perfect! I would do anything to be able to stay with you forever!"_

"Well, you can just stop it, because I'm NOT perfect and I will never love you that way. And as soon as we get you back to normal, I want you to just leave me alone. You're annoying and clingy and obsessive, and I want you to STOP it." She rolled back on her side, back facing them, and tried to force herself to sleep.

Even Nosam wasn't blind enough by these hearts to not understand. She was far too perfect for him… and she knew it. "…WAAAAAAAHHH-HA-HA-HAAAAAAA!"

"Good _grief_." eye-rolled Aliehs.

Nosam took a big breath and- "WAAAAAAAHHH!" let the stream of tears flow.

**Rehgallag Elementary**

School was dismissed, so President Yllehs's office was abandoned. Ednolal Notselgge searched around cautiously before confirming it safe to sneak in. She walked up to her computer and brought up a screen with a shadowed person. _"Hello, Agent -__α. What's the status of the Earth DNK?"_

"Unfortunately, I couldn't get those foolish presidents to wage war against them. It may take some time, but I will have to improvise."

_"Just do something soon! All we have to do is take Sector V hostage so their leader will be forced to surrender. Having a bunch of super-powered freaks like them in our team will make us invincible."_

"You don't have to worry, Numbuh -4860. A few of the computer cool kids claim they saw that poor girl with a couple of… 'shrimps'. And another of my accomplices say they saw the Supreme Leader and his servant enter some magic door. I am looking into this, but I understand the poor girl intends to get to the Senippilihp, on ship."

_"Perfect. We'll call the Anaeco DNK and-"_ His finger was suddenly forced up his nose. _"Wah!"_

_"Hm hm hm! Digging for gold, Brother?"_ a girl laughed.

_"Annaira, stop bloodbending me! WAH!"_ He was forcibly spanking himself.

_"You've been a bad, bad BOY, Atnort!"_

_"Stooooop!"_

"I'll just… leave you be." With that, Ednolal ended transmission.

**Negative Sector V Treehouse**

From the view of a normal-sized person, it would look like a purple firefly flew into the window and took land on the kitchen table. In reality, it was Nerehc and Panini, who really needed to catch their breath. "Sigh, sigh… man, that took a lot outta me. Fighting Cheren was easier."

"I hope we can get somebody's attention." Ininap shuddered.

But it was then some giant footsteps caught their attention, and they saw Akurah walking in. "We just might." Nerehc smirked. "HEEEY! AKURAAAAH!"

As she walked by, Akurah could've sworn some bug was calling to her. "Hm?"

_"YES! 'EY! AKURAH! HELP US OUT, WILL YA?"_ Ininap screamed, hopping like a rabbit.

"Wow, never heard you yell that loud before." Nerehc remarked.

"Hehe, it's all for your benefit, Nerry." She blushed.

"…" A wicked smile formed on Akurah's face. "Awww, what cute little bugs."

**The _Microscopic_**

Lorac's been asleep for who knows how long… even if she could afford a watch, telling time was impossible in this world. But when her eyes peeped open, she found a watery barrier above her, seeming to catch black snowflakes and toss them over the side. She glanced right and saw Nosam was controlling that water. "Nosam… You?…" She was still half-asleep.

_"The smoke was dropping little ash, and, well, I didn't want any falling in your mouth."_ She couldn't see it, but his eyes were very red.

"Oh… well, that could've been bad. But where'd you get all this water?"

_"My tears… it's okay… I'm over it now. Yaaaaawn."_

"Hm hm." Lorac chuckled. "You don't have to any more. I'll be fine."

"Yaaaaaaawn." He pulled the water back to him and stuffed some in his bottles.

"…" They were silent for a long time. Even if he was really tired, Nosam would be drooling over Lorac by now. He must've been pretty upset. She felt a little awkward about it, even. "Nosam… about last night… I'm sorry about what I said. You just… well, get on my nerve sometimes. You're a sweet guy and all, but I want you to have a better life than, devoting your time and attention to one person ALL the time."

"I know, Lorac… I'm sorry."

"…" She smiled, "Hm hm, you'll have to speak up, you're so teeny. Here." She scooped him in her pinky nail and placed Nosam in her left ear.

"…Hehe. You have a lot of wax." His voice echoed in her cave-like ear. "Want me to clean it?"

"Hm-hm, okay. I guess I could hear you better."

Using the water from his bottles, he scooped small portions of earwax at a time and tossed them out the ear. "To be honest, Nosam, I think I understand why you like me so much."

"Hm?" He tossed another scoop out.

"Those friends of yours are awful. When one of their teammates is in trouble… they don't even care. How does your organization even function?"

"It just… does. It lasted for at least 5000 years, 'course it got a little better 20 years ago."

"But still… I can't imagine why a team would hate each other so much. I feel like this whole world is nothing but darkness. People are mean to each other, and the sky's always so gloomy… when I give money to all those kids, I wonder if they're even grateful, or just mocking me behind my back."

"Why don't you just keep the money for yourself, Lorac?"

"Because I always thought that money makes people crazy. In those fairytales I used to read, those princes and princesses were mean to everyone, and they only loved each other because of their money. That's why I didn't wanna be like that. I wanted to feel like I was more… free. Free from that stuff that turns people evil."

"Mmm… well, I think you're a great person, Lorac." He was almost finished cleaning the ear. "And you know… maybe that is why I wanted you in our sector. Why I loved you so much. You were just so… nice. Even Akurah would wanna poison me if she saw me like this."

"I know. …" She glanced to her ear, "You know, Nosam, after you're normal again, maybe I will go out with you."

"You will? !" His excitement was rising incredibly.

"But just… promise you won't try too hard. Okay? Just erase your mind of all desires trying to impress me, and just go on like I'm… just a really close friend. Okay?"

"Heheh… okay." But deep down, Nosam was shouting, _YEEEEEES YESYESYESYEEEES, MY LOVELY LORAC WISHES TO BE WITH ME, I WILL NOT LET HER DOOOOOWN!_

Meanwhile, Aliehs was merely sitting on the edge, looking at the sea with very little interest. "…Mm?" But if she did care in the least, a spot in the sea was bubbling.

The quiet was immediately disturbed when six columns of water rose around the small ship and launched at the trio. "AAAAAHH! What's happeniiiiing? ?"

Lorac, Nosam, and Aliehs were sealed inside a sphere of water as six merchildren plopped down on the roof. "So, you think these are the kids we were asked to find?" a mermaid with dark-red hair smirked.

"Unless some other poor girl with smallified humans is laying around here, they might be." A merman said.

"Whaddo you guys WANT? !" demanded Lorac, voice staticky thanks to the spinning water sphere.

"Nothing personal, toots, but we're not lookin' to have our organs rearranged." A nasal-voiced merman replied.

"Let's go, you fools." And with that, the merkids dove back in the sea, pulling their hostages along. In the distance, that nightmarish aquatic realm came into view: Anaeco.

* * *

><p><strong>So the vice-president is working behind the scenes. This seem familiar to anyone? Anyway, I know I'm kinda rushing this story, but <em>Seven Lights<em> is next month, so I wanna get as much done as I can. So next time, we'll continue this little sub-plot, and also look at more Negatives. Though my exams will get in the way of that. X( Later.**


	4. City of Blood

**Ain't all this shrinking annoying. X) But don' worry, it's the last we'll see for most of this story. And yes, Fourze, they are based off the Edolas parallels from _Fairy Tail_. ;) Le's go.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blood-Mist City: Escape From the Nega-Sea.<em>**

**Dnalhsa, West Ainigriv**

The sun was over West Ainigriv, but the sky was too filled with clouds for sun to be seen. Regardless, one particular 7-year-old made it a very sunny day. Ynohtna EiznekCm kicked his front door open with his big white sneakers and joyously marched outside. "YAAAAY! WednesDAY, WednesDAY, whaaat a HAPPY DAY TODAAAY! 't's nooo different from eeevery daaaay, 'cause it's ALL A HAP-PY day, YAAAAY!"

He approached his teammates, Yllas and Yevrah Reprah, who were playing with their favorite toys, ball-in-the-cup, in which Yevrah was much better at catching his ball in the cup. "Hello, Yllas! HELLO, Yevrah! Isn't it a wonderful day today?"

"Moderately." Yllas replied tonelessly.

"Not sweet."

"Come on! It's a happy day!" He wrapped arms around them. "Turn those frowns upside-down and let's be HAPPYYYY!"

"Hey, you're right, Ynohtna!" Yevrah beamed. "It IS a good day today! You should go spread the joy to EVERYONE else!"

"YAAAAY! Dah, dah, daaaah!" He marched away, "Wednesdaaay!" Yllas and Yevrah went back to boredly playing their toys.

"Finally, just go away…" Yllas mumbled. Like any DNK sector, the teammates didn't like each other, and they were really annoyed with Ynohtna. Although he was oblivious to their dislike to him, he was always so happy.

"Dah, daaaaah!" He skipped his way to Aenara Thgirbluf, a girl a few inches taller than him. "Heeey, Naraaaa! How's the weather up theeeere? I bet it's FIIIINE! Dah, daaaah!"

"Sigh," she rolled her eyes, "YES, Ynohtna, bright and fine like EVERY other day."

"Huhuhu, I know it is, silly!" He hugged her waist. "I wish I was tall as you, taking in all that warmth and sunlight, well there's no sunlight, but I bet you feel it better 'an everyone else!"

"Well, Ibyf could feel it, too… speakin' of which, why don't you go pester her?" She winked.

"Good IDEA! La, la, la laaaa!" He skipped to his treehouse, Aenara shaking her head in disbelief. Even though she was annoyed with his positive spirit, she had to admit she sort of liked him.

"HEY, Iby!" the boy cheered, barging into her dark room in the treehouse. Sitting in the corner, with only a faint desk lamp, a frizzy-haired angel girl with heart-shaped wings, and a very withered face, was doing homework. "How's your shiny day? ?"

"…Siiiiigh." She couldn't sound more aggravated. "What… Ynohtna?"

"Why are you in heeeere! It's a great day today, and GREAT for flying! Why don't you ever fly, Ibyf?"

"Sigh, because in case you forgot, we have tons of homework for school, and I don't see our future getting any brighter if we neglect to do it."

"Awwww what's the worst that can happen, Ibyf, take a little break! Let's go flying through the clouds and enjoy this wonderful-"

She looked at him with terrifying, half-closed emerald eyes. "You want to know what could happen?" And at that moment, Ynohtna saw himself as an adult, torn-up clothes and in need of a shave as he lie in the street and held a cup up in the hopes people would drop money in.

Ynohtna shook out of this trance as Ibyf turned back to her work. "Now if you don't mind… I have work."

"…" Ynohtna left her to her work and returned home.

**Ynohtna's House**

Ynohtna's father, Yevrah EiznekCm (not to be confused with Ynohtna's friend) was lain back on the couch and happily humming to a merry tune. He saw his son walk by with his head down. "Afternoon, Son! Back from enjoying this wonderful day already? You oughta try going without shoes, it makes your spirit more open!"

"No thanks, I… don't really like dirt. …Hey, Dad… do you ever think we act… TOO happy sometimes?"

"Why ya think so, Son!" He sat up, still wearing a happy smile.

"Well, none of the others are ever happy and it's not like we ever SEE a sun… you ever think we should try to look to our futures?"

"Son, did Ibyf fearbend you again?"

"…Yes."

"Son, when all those people try to see the future, they're blind in the present. Since they're gonna act like that, it's our job to remind them there's fun and happiness in the present world! Heh, h-and it's obvious the women of this house aren't gonna do that. The point is, the future's gonna turn out fine long as you keep yourself happy!"

"Yeah, you're right, Dad! And it's better than acting mean like Aunt Lehcar, or sour like Ibyf. She's worse than Miss Akim. I'm gonna see if Little Sis wants to play! HEY, ELLEHCIM!"

_"Don't wanna, Big Brother."_

"Ahhhh, you silly sourpuuuuss!"

"Just like her mum." Yevrah smiled.

**Anaeco**

Anaeco: the darkest, reddest metropolis in the Negative Sea. An eerie red glow shone from the city lights and reflected off the bubble encasing the town. The constant pollution released into the sea has created more poisonbending merpeople than waterbending, and those that could waterbend studied more than their share of bloodbending. 'Course, it wasn't like the art was illegal, what would be the harm in it?

In a DNK treehouse, Lorac was still held in the water sphere while Nosam and Aliehs were placed in air bubbles. "Well, that job wasn't too hard." said Nera, a merman with dark-red hair and orange skin. "Girl too poor to afford footwear and a couple pint-sized rodents, Her Excellency is being generous today."

"Why did you guys kidnap us? !" Lorac questioned. "I know mermen don't like humans very much, but that doesn't give you any right to-"

"Pipe down, Girly." the nasally-voiced merboy, Elyk said. "We're just following the boss's orders. More like the boss's boss."

_"Do you mean that galactic dictator?"_ Nosam asked.

"Yes, that one." Aras replied, a pink-haired mergirl. "A couple years ago, she found our city and forced us to join her empire. But in return, that friend of hers taught us bloodbending, which only the adults are allowed to learn to discipline us. So naturally, we've been enjoying our payback."

"But that's terrible!" Lorac proclaimed. "Neither of you should be using bloodbending! It's a cruel power that only drives people-" One of the merkids forced her hand over her mouth with bloodbending.

"Yeah, well psychic's pretty much the same way, yet no one does anything about THAT." Elyk said. "Just how that dictator controls everyone, anyway. So who's keeping us from doing the same."

Lorac used her other hand to pull the former away from her mouth. "Because it's the wrong way to treat people, and just because that dictator does it, why do YOU all have to act the same?"

"Because that's how the world is, Girly." Aras stated. "Who reaches the top first wins, who possesses the greatest powers will be the victor. Aluben learned that, and she's short from reaching there. And there's certainly no time for friendships along the way."

"…" Lorac only glared.

Nemas, a purple-haired merboy with light-purple skin, hurriedly swam over. "Hey, Supreme Leader's coming! And that purple alien is with her."

_"Says the purple merman?"_ Nosam remarked.

"She's the bloodbender." he replied. "And you two would be easy to bend as water drops, so don't think about running."

A submarine designed like a fish with a water bubble windshield docked in their hideout as Amiak, the Merkid Leader, and Annaira, DNKG interrogation agent, and currently munching a turkey leg, stepped off and entered their living room. "Good afternoon, Sector -FIN. _Assuming it's… then_, so where're the prisoners?" Amiak asked.

"Right here, Your Unambience." Elyk said, presenting Nosam and Aliehs's bubbles.

_"Please! Take me, but don't take Lorac!"_ Nosam wept. _"And take her, too."_

_"Whatever…"_ Aliehs sighed.

Annaira observed closely. "…He's not the Supreme Leader."

"Who?" Amiak asked.

"Why would _they_ be here?" Lorac questioned.

"Our info stated that the Earth DNK Leader and his walked into a strange door, which we've deduced as a Minish Door, and the 'poor' child was aiding a couple of shrimps. I take it to mean the _four_ of you were effected."

_"So Nerehc and Ininap went in there, too?"_ Nosam asked.

"Yes. Then we heard the poor one was bringing you to Senippilihp, so we called the mermutants to ambush you. Of course, if you were Nerehc, forcing you to submit to the Galactic Child Empire would be no hassle. Hmmm… but I guess I am on a wild goose chase coming here." She bit another piece out of her turkey. "That's okay, though… I'd love to try some experiments!" She grinned wickedly.

"Experiments?…" Lorac asked worriedly.

"At the same time I was sent here, I had my associate, Beewv go to the Positive World, to see if Nerehc's Positive was affected by the portal. Positives and Negatives are connected, you know, so major events or ailments may be shared with each other. I, personally, have no interest in getting to know my Positive, but I'm curious to see what _this_ scenario will do to you two." She made their bubbles float with her bending and twirled them leisurely around her hand.

**Negative Sector V Treehouse**

"NYAAAAAAAAA!" Ininap was once again screaming as Nerehc flew her around the living room like little flies. Reason was, a crazy pigtailed girl was chasing them with a great purple cloud of poison. "WHY IS SHE DOING THIIIIIS!"

"I dunno! HEY, AKURAH! Get a GRIP, it's US! Supreme Leader and Coward Ears!"

"Now now, little bugs, no need to be afwaaaaaid." Akurah mocked with a smiling, sadistic face. "I just wanna see what happens when a wittle GAS hits your luuuuungs." She continued aimlessly blasting it everywhere.

It was then that Eirik curiously walked in, baffled at the sight of all the gas in the room. "Yo Urah, you having a one-person FARTING contest?"

"No, I'm having a one-person murder-some-shrimps contest."

"Oh yeah? Well I'M having it, TOO!" Inhaling a huge gust of air, Eirik _"AAAAAAAIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!"_ It was the most horribly loudest sound they've ever heard. Akurah couldn't press her hands any harder to her ears, and to Nerehc and Ininap, it was so ear-splittingly painful, it was slightly quiet, but that could be because their drums already broke.

"Ahh… I'm gonna need a minute." Eirik said hoarsely, but her evil smile stayed.

"…" Akurah merely shrugged and approached the fallen bugs. Nerehc and Ininap looked up with pureness dizziness as her giant Mary-Jane came down.

**Posiverse; Dimalanta Home**

"Ohhhh. Man, I never felt so stuffed." Francis Drilovsky moaned as he pulled open the toilet lid.

He didn't see the tiny Mason and Sheila inside before he took his seat. _"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Tiny Nega-Kateenian, Beewv watched the unfortunate sequence play out from a hole in the ceiling corner. He spoke into a communicator, "Hey Ira, it's Beewv, I've been watching them like you said. They're, uh… not looking too great."

**Negaverse; Anaeco**

"Aren't they now, Beewv?" Annaira questioned, her devious smirk unchanging. "Then what would happen if I did THIS?" She opened the window and forced the shrunken duo outside of the water barrier that gave the room oxygen.

From a certain viewpoint, they were like two ants thousands of meters below the surface, so the billions of pounds of pressure would no doubt be overwhelming. 'Cause that's exactly how they felt. _"HMMmmmpp."_ Nosam absolutely struggled to blow an air bubble. _"Hmmmmp."_ He just couldn't make it come out. _G… If only I could… move my arms!…_

"Oh… and just for fun's sake, I'm bloodbending you in place so you can't swim!" Annaira beamed. "People say I expend too much energy on simple little rodents, but I say we shouldn't discriminate!… on who receives punishment!"

"HEY, LET THEM GO!" Lorac screamed. "_THEY_ DON'T DESERVE THIS, they never did ANY thing to you! Huuu-uuk!" Annaira squeezed the blood in Lorac's neck.

"Yeah… you're right. Perhaps I'll let them go. LET them go down your contorted ne-"

As if out of nowhere, the wall nearest Lorac was blown down, freeing the girl from her watery sphere and knocking everyone off their feet, or fins. A small fleet of ships with angel wings, surrounded in spinning water bubbles, was flying around outside. "Numbuh -10,000 Leagues!" a merboy called, swimming up frantically. "The Nimbi're attacking us again!"

"Ready the swordwhales and initialize a counterattack!" Amiak yelled.

"Ugh, that stupid Atnort!" Annaira proclaimed. "He told us he had those batfreaks under contr-"

Lorac flipped at her nimbly and laid a storm of rapid punches along Ira's body, blocking her chi. With that, she wrapped both arms and legs around Ira's head and kept her mouth closed 'til she was down. She then looked at the water barrier as Nosam was able to regain himself, fighting the unbearable water pressure with his bending and landing in Lorac's hand once he made it inside. _"Let's steal one of their subs and get out of here, my dearest!"_

"Where'd Aliehs go? ?"

_"I lost sight of her when the torpedo came, who cares! Let's just leave her be and get out of here!"_

"Get back out there and FIND her! !"

_"At what expense? ? She must be LOST by now, her wish for death finally come true, and my burden to watch over her finally-"_

**"FIND HER."** Darkness engulfed this realm, and Lorac had the form of a dark, imposing demon that would see that simple little Nosam suffers his whole life.

_". . . . .;"_ Nosam couldn't be any quicker to zip back in that water and start swimming around at flawless, unparalleled speed. The torpedoes released by Nimbi and mermen alike were easy to dodge, but created so many bubbles that made everything totally foggy. In all of this chaos, he would never find Aliehs, let alone find her alive.

But of the corner of his eye, something gray and limp was floating up inside one of the bubbles created by a missile. It was Aliehs. Nosam hurriedly swam up after, taking her in his arms when her bubble popped after a few seconds of rising. Like a dolphin, he swam his way back to the barrier, evasively dodging bubble clouds before he finally passed into fresh air and rolled to a halt along the ground. "HUUUFF."

Lorac bent over above them with a worried face. "Is she okay? ?"

_"Y-Yeah… hold on."_ With gentle, careful movement, Nosam pulled the water in Aliehs's throat out of her mouth, throwing it to the side.

_"Keh, heh…"_ She only took a few breaths before her usual half-open expression returned. _"Oh… was I dead?"_

_"Yes, and we sadly couldn't leave you that way."_

"Sigh, come on, you two." Lorac scooped the two in her fingernails and slid them down her pocket.

Lorac stylishly leaped over the brawling merkids and Nimbis and slipped inside the submarine brought by Amiak. "Hokay, first time driving a mersub, but that's okay, 'cause it's just like driving an Earth sub. Just calibrate the tailfin and we're good to…"

The submarine backed out and- _"WHOA! Sorry!"_ bumped another one- _"OUCH! My bad!"_ and wobbled as she tried to drive it- _"Yowchie! Uhhh, I need some room here."_

_"My dearest Lorac, how you bashfully apologize for your mishaps is so beautifully-"_

_"I wouldn't mind accidentally rolling over on you."_

_"The joke of you performing a cruel act is both humorous, yet thrilling!"_

**Nega-Sector V Treehouse**

Nerehc recovered just in time to dodge Akurah's stomp with a Rocket Boost, pulling Ininap with him. After grabbing a drink of water, Eirik began chasing and screaming smaller, but still reasonably deadly, soundwaves. Nerehc narrowly dodged them, but panicked when a Poison Whip lashed up before them and knocked them to the floor. Akurah blasted a poison cloud directly down, but Nerehc shot straight up to jab lightning in her eye.

Eirik leaped high above and blasted a soundwave that broke a hole in the floor, but Nerehc still avoided and flew Ininap to the window. Akurah inhaled and burped a Gas Bomb straight to them, exploding the floor beneath and making Nerehc lose balance. "GYAAAAAAH!" Ininap fell to the floor, while Nerehc went flying out the window. She weakly and frightfully looked up as both girls came with wicked expressions, ready to stomp her. Her cowardly instincts gave her the rush to zip around like little lightning, avoiding their stomps as she dashed across the living room. Akurah and Eirik blasted after her with gas and sound rockets, and once they caught up, they released a furious storm of their elements.

Outside, Sirhc was just returning home after his visit to Dnalhsa. Tiny Nerehc awoke on the sidewalk to his house just in time to see Sirhc come. "AAAAH!" He immediately dodged his boot and flew up to Sirhc's face. _"SIRHC! It's me!"_

"AAAAH! Buuug!" Sirhc braced himself and shuddered for his life.

_"What? No, Sirhc, it's me, Nerehc!"_

"D-D-D-D-Dooooon't hurt meeeeeee."

_"Oh, Brother…"_

**Team Lorac; middle of the sea**

After managing to escape from that war-filled city, Lorac parked the sub above the surface, the water shield having dispelled to give them fresh(ish) air. The seas were calm and free of any other boats. "Siiiigh." Lorac lied across the pilot's seat while Nosam and Aliehs sat on her chest. "Well, at least we're out of that mess. I need to catch my breath."

_"Ahhhh and I will gladly enjoy this swaying as your body recovers."_ Nosam said as her chest puffed up and down. _"To know my Lorac has a sense of relaxation. Perhaps it will help if I-…"_ He stopped himself.

"Huuh? …" Lorac was too tired to pull her head up.

"Um… never mind."

She spared a light smile. "Well, Aliehs is the one who almost drowned, why don't you offer her some comfort?"

_"I could give her all the comfort in the world, she'll always stay the same! That's why I reserve it for _you_."_ He winked.

"But Nosam, you and Aliehs are teammates, you should try to be friends with each other. I mean… why make you a team if you guys aren't even FRIENDS? !" She screamed suddenly and abruptly.

_"M-M-My Lorac, if it'll give you peace, I will gladly-"_

"Sigh, no… forget about it. It won't work if I _make_ you be friends. I just… sigh, I guess I'm just thinking too much."

_"About what?"_

"About…" Lorac sat up, the two slipping to her lap, "About _everything_. Do you remember those Nimbi showed up out of nowhere and attacked? I read somewhere that they always hated each other, and they always attacked one another, the same way Minish play pranks on humans, and humans like to catch mermen for dinner, and everyone just… Hohhhh!" She buried her face in her hands.

_"A… What's wrong, Lorac?"_

She sniffled. "Why does everybody HATE each other so much? ! The army steals from kids, races fight each other… you and your friends don't even care enough for each other to even save them from drowning!"

"…" Nosam looked away, feeling a strand of guilt.

"It's just… This world is a MESS because everybody hates each other! Why can't people just be happy, instead of all this HATE that goes around. I know we're supposed to be opposites, but…_but why do we have to live this way?"_

Nosam climbed up to her arm and lightly rubbed it (yeah, she'll definitely feel that). _"I'm sorry we're like that Lorac, but… not everyone is. There're as many good people in the world as bad people… like Innus. She's _real_ nice. Her sister's nuts, but, Innus is really talented and helpful. Just like you, Lorac. And I know things will get better, don't worry about it."_

She uncovered her eyes. "Well… I guess you're right, Nosam. It'd just be nice if there was something I could do. …But Nosam? If I hang out with you later, can you promise you and Aliehs will try to be friends? It'd be nice for you to have someone else to enjoy spending time with."

_"But Looooraaaaac!"_

She gave him a pouty look of shame that some moms or older sisters would. _"…Okay."_

"Good boy!" She gently patted his little head. "Now only problem is, where the heck Senippilihp is. It doesn't look like this junk heap has a compass, and we still have no idea-"

_"It's over there."_ Aliehs said, pointing to a distant shore with a giant flashy sign. _Welcome to SENIPPILIHP. Renowned for our big flashy signs. ('Cause who needs lighthouses in this universe?)_

"Um… good eye, Aliehs. Let's go!" Lorac started up the sub again and drove to the island.

**EiznekCm Household**

Lehcar was in the kitchen reading a newspaper while Arorua sat with her and read a magazine. "M-Mom?" They looked up when Sirhc walked in shuddering with slight fear, holding up his pinky finger. "Th-There's something you need to see."

"Oh, quit stuttering, Sirhc, what is it?" Lehcar angrily asked. Both she and Arorua approached the boy and squinted closely at the tip of his finger. Standing at the tip of Sirhc's pinky was a very tiny Nerehc, cowering in total fear. "…Nerehc?" she whispered with shock.

"What happened?" Arorua asked.

"W-We think it might have something to do w-with his opposite." Sirhc stuttered. "He's been like this for hours."

"Hours? ! Well, why didn't you tell me earlier? !"

"W-Well, I-I didn't find him 'til, well, after Akurah and Eirik tried to kill him and Ininap. 'Course, he thinks Inap is dead by now. Then, well, he didn't want me to bring you here at first, 'c-cause he thought you were g-going to squish him, Mother."

"Why not? He is a bug, after all." Arorua smirked. "Don't bugs deserve to be squished, Mother?"

"Still that tongue, both of you! I would never do that!"

"B-But I thought we squish small creatures, Mother." Sirhc said. "They don't deserve to live, right?"

"Well, this case is different. Nerehc is my son." Lehcar released a sigh. "When I was little, my father always treated me like I was nothing. He made me feel as small as Nerehc is right now. I don't wanna be like that. I wish to treat my kids with the same respect I desire from them. And when my son is at his smallest and weakest, I'll do everything in my power to help him."

The tiny Nerehc was touched by his mother's words. His fear had vanished as a warm feeling in his heart took over.

**Senippilihp; Notirahc Household**

Dark… dull… only such words can describe the Notirahc House. Home of Aleakim Notirahc, whose unbelievable boringness rivaled that of Aliehs or Ibyf. All day, she merely sat at the desk in her room, doing work on her computer. She had absolutely no time for goofing off, let alone spend time with her kids. "Ahhhh, there's my darling wife." Her husband, Reiniar Notirahc smile as he walked in and kissed his wife on the head. "Innus is skipping around, daydreaming again. I don't suppose you want to talk to her?"

"No, Reiniar, I don't. I have to finish these reports by next Tuesday, you know how it is."

"Ahhh… that's why I love you, my dearest. You're a psychicbender, and you choose to repress your power. Because you know that with so much work to be done, you don't have time to, float around like some mindless cloud. You know that life means staying focused, and that's just what you do!"

"I know." She replied nonchalantly, eyes not averting. "People say I should have more imagination, but it's a waste of time. People who don't focus on work won't get anywhere. If my parents stayed focused, they would still be alive. But they still taught me what I need to know, and hopefully seeing me this way will teach Innus. There's no time for games when you're grown up, so it's best to start early."

"You'll always be in my heart for that reason." He patted her shoulder. "I'll bring you your dinner." He walked out.

Outside, their daughter Innus, a girl that shared her mother's brown skin and eyes, brown hair, and black vest over a blue shirt was lied back on the grass with a carefree smile on her face, letting flower pots, toys, and other items danced above her in a circle with her psychic. When Lorac hopped over the fence and landed lightly on her feet, Innus was quick to sense her presence, setting the items down as she sat up. "Hey there! I don't think I've seen you around. Are you new in town?"

"Um, kind of…" She panted. "Listen, you're a psychicbender, right? I need you to help these two." Innus bent down to see the tiny Nosam and Aliehs in her fingers.

The Filipino wore a big smile. "Awwwww! It's Nosy and Ali! HIIII, Nosy and Aliiiii! I didn't see you before 'cause you're so tinyyyy!"

"Uh-huh… yeah." Lorac sweat-dropped. "So, if you could help them-"

"Sure, here!" Using her superb psychicbending, Nosam and Aliehs zipped back to normal, crushing Lorac in the process.

"Ow!" Nosam was first to regain himself and helped his two friends up. "…'kay… kinda thought we'd have to work a lot more for that."

"Whyyyy!" she grinned. "You think I was gonna LEAVE 'em like thaaaaat?"

"Well… their friends sure did."

"Ahh, those guys are jerks. But you guys are my fwieeeends, we went to training together! Besides, better I help you now before-"

**"INNUS! !"** Her sister, Ycrad suddenly zipped out. "YOU JUST MADE THOSE GUYS POP OUT OUTTA NOWHERE? ! HOW YOU DO THAT, INNUS? ? HOW YOU GET SO GREAT? ? 'CAUSE I GOOD TOO, BUT I NO _GOOD_ AS YOU. WHY CAN'T I MAKE _BRAIN_ PEOPLE, INNUUUUUUS?" She shook her horrendously before releasing, and zipping away.

"…Good point."

"Oh, she's running to the playground again. Well-p, see you guys later!" Innus waved happily. "Gotta go keep her from killing somebody! YCRAAAAAD!" She hurriedly flew after. "If you come BACK, I'll give you Pat Creeeeeaaam."

With their business done, Team Lorac was headed to the town. "Well, Nosam… despite the craziness, you were pretty fun to hang out with." She smiled.

"I would like our next shrink date to go without evil merkids." He said with a cool grin.

"Hehe… mine too. But I'm worried about what that girl said about your leader. Do you have a communicator; you should call your sector and warn them. Wouldn't hurt to test if they care…"

"Sigh, I suppose." With that, Nosam switched on his wristwatch communicator and dialed Yrrah. "Hello? Yrrah? Remember when I was, well, shrunk earlier? Apparently the same thing happened to Nerehc, so he-"

_"Yesth yesth, I know, Nollid already took care of it. Thank goodnessth, I thought thosthe two would never sthop."_

"Huh?"

**Nega-Sector V Treehouse**

"I wanna squish it-" Akurah stated, shoving Eirik.

"No _I_ wanna squish it!" Eirik screamed, pushing back.

"I found it first."

"Well I broke its EARS."

"You had the LAST kill."

"No, YOU DID!"

Ininap merely sat and shuddered in place, wondering which girl would be the one to administer her fate. 'Course, she could take this time to make a break for it, but the situation was much more terrifying.

"Stupefy."

"EEEK!" Both girls were hit by a magic blast that froze them in place.

Nollid walked in from the hallway, wand aimed and spell book in hand. "For crud's sake, can't you girls be left alone once without getting in a murder contest?"

Their stiff expressions exchanged glances.

Nollid aimed at the bug and- "Engorgio." Ininap zapped back to normal. "Someone said you walked in a Minish Door, so, well, I thought it would end badly."

"Hy, bt yu di'n't hlp Nsm erlier." Eirik said through stiff teeth.

"I know, and…" Nollid looked down, "I don't know why, but… something inside me wanted to help them now. But… I guess I can only rely on Lorac for that. Hopefully she… eh, you alright, Ininap?"

"Ay'm fine. But um, uh, Nollid? Someone else ya should help, too."

**EiznekCm House**

Ininap guided Nollid down into Nerehc's house, where the miniaturized boy was asleep on a cottonball on Sirhc's nightstand. Nollid aimed his wand and, "Engorgio."

"AAAAH!" Sirhc jumped to the corner of his bed when Nerehc suddenly collapsed on the floor.

He stood up and stared at his hands with wonder. "I'm…I'm back! I'M BACK, HA HA! How did this happen?"

"I-I dunno. …" They didn't see anyone standing in their doorway.

"Well I'm goin' to tell Mom!" Nerehc excitedly rushed to his parents' room.

Lehcar and Yllaw were asleep in their room when Nerehc excitedly ran in and shook his mom by the arm. "Mom, Mom! I'm big again, look!"

"Huh. Wh-What?" Lehcar barely awakened, her eyes still heavy from tiredness.

"I'm back to normal! I don't know how, but I'm back!"

"Oh… I guess you are." Lehcar yawned, too tired to be excited, even though she was joyous deep down. "Let's celebrate in the morning, Nerry…" With that, she fell back asleep.

"Hehe… okay." Nerehc was about to head out the door, but stopped and turned around. "M-Mom?"

Lehcar mumbled, her eyes still closed. "Yes, Nerry?..."

Nerehc was extremely grateful for what his mother said earlier, and was unable to find words to express it. Instead, he just walked up and hugged her sleeping form. "I love you, Mom." With that said, Nerehc calmly walked out and closed the door.

Lehcar shifted around in her bed as her voice muffled, "I love you, too… Nerry…"

* * *

><p><strong>My God, I am SOOOOO glad to finally be THROUGH with that side-plot. Too much shrinkin', I mostly made it 'cause it happened in the Posiverse, so we had to see what happened to the Negatives, anyway. But let's finally get to know MORE Negatives and put that lovey-dovey pair behind us. Anyway, my exams are finished, I was gonna reserve this time to write <em>Seven Lights<em>, but I guess I can work on this story, too. Hopefully with more spirit this time. Well, later.**


	5. The Cataclysm of Lava and Ice

**Who's ready to finally meet more Negatives? I know I am. X( Starting with someone exceedingly hot.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Schools Over Lava and Ice. A Cataclysmic Clash of Elements.<em>**

**Dnaleci** (won't bother spelling the city backwards :P)

Even though the land was "Ice" spelled backwards, it was anything but. Well, I guess it's why it's backwards. The sky was filled with black smog like usual, except this originated from volcano ash. For their town was built around the base of volcanoes, but although they never erupt, lava was still a problem. Especially now, when the students were unable to go into school because of the pits of lava surrounding it. "Sigh, okay, class, Ikus is throwing one of her tantrums again, so we'll proceed learning out here." The teacher said. "Stay a reasonable distance away so you don't get squirted by magma drips, we'll be fine."

"Hya ha ha ha!" laughed Ikuyim Latsyrc, running to the river's edge, a vibrant smile on her face. "Hey, Ikus! Quit being a sourhead and come learn with us!"

Sitting lonely on an isle on the lava, Ikus Latsyrc glared at her sister with a grumpy face. "GO AWAY, Sister-chan." She folded her arms and turned away.

"But whyyy! Why don't you ever come here and PLAY with uuuus!"

"Because I HATE you! And I hate EVERYTHING! I wish you'd all just BURN!" Her rage made some lava geysers burst.

"Why did Ikuyim's sister have to be born a lavabender of all things?" AlyakAm Gnik said with an emotionless face.

"To represent her utter annoyance. And how no one wants to play with her." Her brother, Egroeg replied with a just-as-emotionless tone.

"Well, class, since we're already on the subject, who can tell me how magma forms?" the teacher asked.

"Ooo-ooo-ooo." Alol Krots, a girl with colorful clothing, raised her hand. "It's formed when rocks melt in the Earth's lithosphere, which is the outermost shell of the earth, made of the crust and upper part of the mantle, and the asthenosphere, which is the layer below the lithosphere."

"Very good. I also would've accepted 'little girls who can't control their selves'. You'd get a sticker, if you can brave the magma rivers to the classroom to get one."

"I'LL get one!" Ikuyim joyously skipped her way across the magma platforms, stopping for brief seconds to wait out sudden magma geysers, until she made it inside the dark, flaming school and found the box of stickers. She took one, skipped her way back out, and planted it on Alol's pink shirt.

"Very good." The teacher said, not caring. "Now who can tell me what 'igneous' is?"

**After that boring, hot school day…**

Negative Sector IC left the boiling pit behind them, Ikuyim happily skipping ahead of her group. "You know, someone should do something about her." AlyakAm suggested.

"Yes. But who could possibly be interested enough?" Egroeg asked.

"I wish we knew why she was so upset." Yrret said with a sad face. "I'd like to help her."

"Ahhhh that's just Ikus!" Ikuyim said bubbly. "She's always so frumpy! I learn to just deal with it."

"You learn to deal with living on a boiling magma pit that threatens to sink your house?" Alol asked.

"Yep! It's just her way of venting. So who's up for ice cream? ?" She grinned widely.

"Ice… hold on!" Alol perked. "I have a pen pal in like, Dnalevelc that says the Fourth Grade President's an icebender, so maybe we can like, bring her over and do something 'bout this crazy hothead."

"Perhaps all Ikus needs is to cool down, being surrounded by so much heat all the time." Yrret agreed.

"I don't mind all this heat." AlyakAm said. "It feels like… death. Our life force steadily melting away…"

"Hehe, I'm up for it!" Ikuyim perked. "Come on! Let's go on an adventure!"

"It's not much of an adventure, just flying to Dnalevelc to grab someone and bring them here to do something for us." Yrret replied.

"Life's an adventure! So come on, let's go!" Ikuyim joyously ran to the treehouse first.

"Gee, climb many trees, much?" Egroeg remarked as they followed her.

"Gotta love the healthy spirit." Yrret said.

**Dnalevelc; Onion River**

"The biggest mystery in life, Aliehs, is why the heck a bunch of onions flow down this river on a daily basis." Nosam inquired as he moved onions out of the river with his bending. "I guess it'd be the ideal paradise if you liked that sort of thing. But I prefer to keep my liquids healthy."

Aliehs held a pickup stick in one hand and stood soaking her feet in the water, droopy face and not looking the least bit interested in picking up trash. But it didn't really matter as Nosam got the job done twice as effectively, the purified river flowing beautifully. "Perfect! This river's clean enough for my _lovely_ Lorac to bathe in. Then I shall clean it again of the filth she acquired in her daily selfless struggles! Let us celebrate our victory with bananas, Aliehs!" He marched off proudly.

Aliehs waited a few seconds after he was gone, still uninterested. She hated bananas. Eventually, she found the strength in her legs to walk forward. But after stepping out of the river, she turned to look at its quiet ripples and gentle flow. It seemed to flow a lot faster with the trash all cleared out. A very rare instance happened when the sun poked through the clouds, making its ripples sparkle. Aliehs walked closer, and her mopey, gray, droopy self reflected in the pool. She never once saw a reflection… let alone one in water. It looked so weird… almost like a parallel world she could dive into.

Aliehs knelt down and reached her hand into the ripples. She reached in closer, not seeming to feel a bottom. "…WHOA!" She splashed in fast as dust into a vacuum.

Her body spun and spun as she plummeted down a watery vortex. Unable to get her bearings, unable to swim, just a sea of bubbles and ripples spinning in her vision. "HUUU!" She was suddenly standing straight on her feet, back above the river. But something looked drastically out of place: the sky was blue, with few fluffy white clouds, and a big, bright, shiny _thing_ in the sky that made the whole land light. Aliehs couldn't look at it without keeping a hand by her face. How could anyone live under a thing like that. And where was she, anyway…

She heard light splashes in the river and looked right, seeing someone approach, her footsteps trudging across the ripples. It was a girl that looked just like her, raccoon ears, tail and all, but her T-shirt and sandals were green, and her tan skin looked much brighter and colorful. A merry smile was on her face as she picked nuggets out of the river. "Blimey. One of life's biggest mysteries is where these nuggets come from. None may ever find out the answer, and hopefully none ever will. Because constantly wonderin' a crazy thing like this is an adventure! And if ya don't wonder, ya can't adventure! Er, or was it 'wander'. Over yonder?" She pointed that way, baffled. "Eh, EITHER WAY!" Her excited face returned. "Why, even marchin' to the end of this thing will lead me to a whole new-" Not watching her path, she bumped into someone.

Sheila shook back to her senses and wore a look more quizzical. There stood a girl with grayish-tan skin, droopy blue eyes, a gray T-shirt and sandals, black hair and shorts, and brown raccoon ears and a tail.

Sheila studied the girl closely. She looked awfully familiar… but couldn't put her tail on it. She loomed her eyes toward hers, then moved back, beginning to walk around the girl sideways. Sheila raised a strand of hair on Aliehs's head, then lifted her tail to feel it. She got back in front and stretched Aliehs's mouth, seeing those pale teeth, then pulled her nose up to peep inside. … … It took a lot more observing, but slowly but surely, the conclusion would reach Sheila. …She cried to the heavens-

"OH, BLIMEY! ! IT'S MY LONG-LOST IDENTICAL TWIN SISTER!" She embraced the grayer raccoon in a hug and cried. "OH-HO-HO, my baaaabyyyy! I thought I'd never see you again, where 'ave you BEEN all this time? !" D,:

Aliehs shoved her away. "You _idiot_, I'm your Negative, not your _sister…"_

Her look became quizzical. "Moy NEGATIVE? ? But that's bloomin' crazy! You don't look a thing like me! I mean, you LOOK like me, but you're all GLOOMY and WITHERY and, EAUCH!"

"Duh, I'm not _supposed_ to be like you…"

"WELL, WHY NOT? You look like you've NEVER seen the SUN! And do ya ever go on any adVENTURES? ?"

"None that I enjoy…"

"Well, THAT'S just rubbish! SURELY you musta been on SOME adventah. Like ME, for instance, goin' through all that shrinking rubbish. You ever been shrunk? 'Cause I have, and that was a wild ride."

"Yeah. I have once. Wasn't very fun. It was so boring."

"Wait." Sheila looked angered. "You mean you've been shrunkified… and ya DIDN'T EN_JOY_ IT? !"

"It wasn't even written that well."

"Well, that's understandable. But YOU 'ave a severe case of 'lack of adventure', and _I_ intend to CURE IT! ! Come on, Bloke, we're goin' to the ocean!" She grabbed the dimmer girl's arm and ran off hurriedly.

**Rehgallag Elementary**

To everyone's happiness, the salad oil and prune juice mining grounds were shut down thanks to an inexplicably early Winter, the outside covered with snow and machines frozen. Even gym was a joy, as children skated around on the new, remodeled floor that was now an ice rink. "Oh, Yllehs. What you did for these children knows no amount of gratitude." Eissej smiled, sat beside his coated friend on a bench.

"Well, it was no trouble." She smiled. "I like to help people. I know I can't help everyone, but I wanna do the best I can."

"Well, I think you're wonderful for doing so." He leaned his head on her side. "For someone with so much ice, your center is warm."

"Hee hee hee. I don't know why, but I always feel like my ice is a symbol of insecurity. That's why I like to, well, let it go, then I feel less insecure."

"Let it go…" Eissej looked up thoughtfully, "Somebody should write a song about that. I bet it'd sell for nega-millions."

"Heehee, maybe. I still can't believe how big a hit _Venus Needs Dads_ was. Came out in -2011 and people _still_ can't stop talking about."

"Ho, I know. If only there was some… _backwards_ universe where movies like that weren't so overrated."

"Hee hee hee! Only in our dreams."

But the gym room erupted in screams when a R.E.P.M.A.C.S. (please don't make me come up with backwards acronyms X() crashed through the ceiling. Sector -IC tumbled out, dizzy. "Uhhhh… should've let Ikuyim drive, since I ain't know how to drive." Alol said.

"Ha ha ha! That was FUN, though! Good work, Alol!" Ikuyim barely looked fazed as she jumped up and skipped in the room- "WHOA!" and slipped on the ice. "Ha ha ha! Live and learn, get surprised by things like that!"

Eissej and Yllehs looked with worry as the five approached them. "So, um, what's with all the _ice_?" AlyakAm asked. "Is there um, an _ice_bender around?"

They exchanged nervous glances. "U-Um… I-I…_I am_…" Yllehs very carefully rose her hand.

"Sweet, dude! You can like, help us out with a PROBLEM or something!" Alol beamed.

"P-Problem?"

"The truth is, we heard there was an icebender here, and well, this friend of ours is a lavabender who's turning the school into a lava pit, so we thought maybe you could, um _reason with her?"_ Yrret spoke sheepishly.

Yllehs looked down. "Reason with a-, lavabender? I dunno… it sounds kinda scary."

"Well, um, we just thought, if you were an icebender, your personality would be opposite of hers, so you could talk to her, and maybe cool her down, b-both literally and, …"

"It would be awfully nice of you to try." Eissej told her comfortingly. "You just said you love to help people."

"I-I'd love to, but… w-what if I get burned-?"

"Oh JUST SHUT THE *** up and let's just so FREEZE this chick already!" Ydnas stated impatiently as she stomped toward the wrecked ship. "HURRY UP!"

The duo grinned and blushingly. "Hehe… I guess we're a-go." Eissej said.

"We'll fix it up quickly." Egroeg mentioned.

**Posiverse**

"YAAAAAAAH!" The song "A New Venture" was playing loudly as Sheila did a series of fast-paced, exciting activities with Aliehs along for the ride. Sheila's face was very bright and wide, but Aliehs's half-awake droopy look didn't change one bit. Sheila stood high on her waterbike and rode the waves off the shore, zooming around and around in circles and catching the wind in her hair. Aliehs sat along the side and let her feet skip across the water, looking as though she'd fall asleep any minute. Sheila changed course toward the beach and wore a smirk of excitement, her pressing the gas pedal with full force. The beach goers scurried away when the bike smashed along the shore, and Sheila and Aliehs ended up with their heads in the sand.

"WOOHOOOO!" Sheila popped out first. "That was TIGHT, eh? Come on, let's go do MORE!" She grabbed her opposite's foot and dragged her off.

She was soon strapping rollerblades and protective padding on hers and her Negative's body. "Now a sport that REALLY keeps you on yer toes is old-fashioned roller-skating! And when I say old-fashioned, I mean RIDING DOWN THE GRIM RAMP AT A JILLION MILES PER HOUR BEFORE WE ZOOM INTO _SPACE_! ! !" Her voice echoed from her perch as high as the clouds, at the very top of this colossal thousand-meter ramp. "Here weeeeeee GO!"

Pulling Aliehs along, the two raccoons shot down like flaming comets. Their bodies were truly on fire as their speed was unparalleled by any other force. Sheila's skin was steadily pulling away from her body, distinctly noticeable from her eyes and teeth. And for Aliehs, this was pretty noticeable since her flesh was already so droopy. _"Wooooooo_ooooooOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!" They finally launched off the bottom ramp, scorched with their trail of fire, and flew straight into the stars above.

A Moonbase operative was doing patrol along the moon's surface when he saw two raccoons on rollerblades gliding overhead, upside-down with one's arms up in excitement. He said in his communicator, "Houston, we have a problem."

_"Albert, I swear to God, just because I was named that, you make that joke one more time and I'm blowing your brains out."_

Sheila and Aliehs were at the top of a mountain next as both slid down on separate skis and equal speed. Sheila swiftly avoided rocks and trees coming her way while Aliehs didn't use her sticks at all, but her limp feet shifted weight on their own so the skis maneuvered away from the obstacles. When Sheila launched off a ramp and landed perfectly, Aliehs tripped so now her right ski was keeping along, and her left leg stuck straight in the air. "That's a good idea!" Sheila mimicked this pose, and both top legs ended up catching branches and swirling them around before they went flying onto a higher route.

Sheila wrapped her legs around Aliehs's head and rode her like a skiing horsie, her wide grin unchanging as she maneuvered Aliehs's body and avoided hazards (she was still wearing her skis as well, so they formed an 'X' in front of Aliehs). She shifted Aliehs's weight to the left to go along a sideways slope, then rightward when the slope shifted that way. They ended up going straight up a loop-di-loop and shooting down the long vertical slope that followed. As they shot down like a rocket, Sheila flipped Aliehs onto her shoulders so she could be the one skiing. Aliehs, not hanging on tight at all, flew away from Sheila's grasp like that, and as the Positive looked back in confusion, she plopped into the snow and left a perfect shape of herself. Aliehs drifted down upside-down like a measly feather and softly buried her head in the softness.

Sheila was dashing through a thick, vast jungle as swarms of angry apes chased with the desire to tear their limbs to pieces. Her speed proved far superior even with Aliehs along, but they had to zip directions several times to avoid surprising snakes, dart traps, and the usual skeleton-filled pitfall. They eventually dashed into an ancient temple and easily ran across the traps with Sheila's speed, finally making it to the center where the Crystal Skull rested. But the moment Sheila took it, a giant ***king boulder came rolling out, chasing the two all the way back to the exit. Aliehs slipped from her grasp as Sheila slid out of the closing door, but reached back and pulled her opposite out just in time. The boulder crashed, and bore the logo of _Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_.

Sheila and Aliehs were now seated on something like a horsie, with the former sparing a look back at her grayer self and giving an assuring nod. The wind brushed past their hair as they were thousands of meters in the sky again, under some flying metal craft. The craft released the missile they were sitting on, and fell faster and faster to the fortress below. The speed was even greater than on the Grim Ramp, and the heat would surely burned the flesh and bone off their bodies. It would only be a matter of time before the missile made impact. That time… was right now, actually. (End song.)

The building was swallowed in a storm of fire and ash, steadily collapsing it in a million pieces of roaring rubble. The cloud of ash grew wider and wider, for no remnants of this doomed fortress would remain. _"… … THIS WAS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LOIIIIIIIFFFFFE!"_

**Dnaleci; Rutsua Elementary**

Negative Sector IC returned to Dnaleci with Team Yllehs in tow and cautiously approached the boiling pit around the school. Ikus Latsyrc kept her perch on the lone island with her back facing them. "There she is! Heeeey, Ikus!" Ikuyim waved.

"GO away, Sister-chan." She turned for that brief moment, then faced forward.

"Wellll, like, guess it's up to you now." Alol told Yllehs.

With a very nervous gulp, Yllehs threw her ice into the magma and froze it solid. She climbed down and very carefully stepped across to approach Ikus. She stopped before her tall island and spoke to her. "H-Hey… Ikus?"

"WHAAAT." She turned with her mouth wide open as she yelled that.

"H-Hey…" She was grinning nervously, "I was wondering… why are you so mad?"

"Because I AM! THAT'S why!" Turned away.

"W-Well there must be a reason." Yllehs walked a bit closer. "You can't just be… angry. Is it insecurity? 'Cause uh, I kinda feel the same way, and I also-"

"Aren't you listening? I said GO AWAY!" She forced a lava geyser up from below, Yllehs jumping back.

She froze it quickly. "P-Please, just listen first. I only want you to-"

"NO!" 'nother geyser.

She froze, "W-Would you just-"

"Nuh-uh." Geyser.

Froze. "Please-"

Geyser.

Froze, "J-"

Geyser.

Froze.

Geyser.

Froze.

Geyser.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP IIIIIT? ! ?" Yllehs unleashed a mighty beam of ice that made Ikus's platform frosty. The 7-year-old already jumped off and send a magma quake along the ground that made Yllehs dodge. Ikus stomped a series of magma rocks from the ground and hurled at Yllehs, but the icebender was quick to dodge and zip a road of ice along the ground, causing Ikus to slip.

Yllehs blasted a storm of ice beams, but Ikus regained her ground and burned parallel paths of magma that curved and connected at Yllehs, who jumped back, but the magma continued and burned a row of 8's, with little islands in the 'holes'. Yllehs carefully jumped the islands as Ikus came for her, tossing ice blasts that Ikus ducked before grabbing magma from the side and chucking it at her. Yllehs flipped back and froze a road of ice along the islands, skiing over to Ikus and jumping to kick, but Ikus ducked and started flinging a round of magma streams.

Yllehs hurriedly tossed an ice beam at each stream, alternating left and right, left and right, before Ikus finally thrusted herself toward Yllehs on a magma wave, the latter dodging right to throw a quick beam that froze Ikus's wave and caused her to fly forward and crash. She recovered and burned a magma pool around her before making her platform rise with a lava geyser, which she then spun like a tornado toward Yllehs. The fourth-grade leader ran away and tried to throw ice back, but the cyclone stayed burning as a trail of lava was left in its wake.

Tired of running, Yllehs created a trail of ice through the air and surfed away, skiing around and at level with Ikus as the angry child threw more lava rocks. Yllehs kept the ice road going with her right hand and sent a steady beam of ice with her left at the top of the cyclone, but before it could freeze completely, a magma rock hit the ice path and caused Yllehs to fall. The cyclone was still drilling toward her, but Yllehs spun back to her feet and released a double ray of ice that froze the cyclone and flew Ikus off.

"RRRRRAAAAAAH!" Ikus threw both arms down and burned a wide pit of magma around her perch. Yllehs slid back and froze a great deal of ground into ice, hurriedly waving her arms as a bunch of snow spiraled and bunched above her. Ikus also whirled her arms in a fluid motion to gather and bunch several streams of lava, a massive ball of ice or lava forming on either side. Yllehs's side was blue and freezing, Ikus's was red and molting, and both elemental spheres grew brighter and larger. Once both were at maximum height, Yllehs spun and twirled, and Ikus spun and twirled, before both girls thrusted arms forward and launched the powerful beams of clashing temperatures. Heat met cold, fire met ice, lava met snow, both elements clashed and mixed into a force greater than they ever saw. It was almost like a mini sun was created, for the clash grew bright enough to force the viewers to cover their eyes.

A gentle snow fell over the school grounds. A great statue, depicting Yllehs and Ikus's fight, stood over the playground. "Huff, huu, huff, huu…" After Ikus caught her breath, she viewed the statue in its wonder.

"Siiigh, huff, siiigh, huff…" Yllehs tried to stand straight. "Are you… better, yet?"

"…Y…Yeah… I think I am!" Ikus stood straight and smiled wide. "Now I know why I was so angry! I've always loved getting into fights at school… but because of my lavabending, nobody wanted to fight! You were the first one brave enough to fight me in ages. Now that all my steam is let out, I feel AAAAALL better! Thank you, Ice-chan! I hope we get to FIGHT again!"

Now more joyous than ever, Ikus skipped away.

**Cleveland; Nugget River**

"Blimey, I can't believe we came outta that missile launch with only minor nosebleeds." Sheila said as she and Aliehs walked across the river, arms and heads in bandages. "But then we tripped on that banana peel and got in THIS mess. All in all though, I had a really fun day with you, Backwards Me! I hope I can say the same for you?"

"Mmm…"

"Well, it's a start. Say, how'd you get in this world, anyway?" She turned to Aliehs.

"Well, a Positive or Negative can mainly enter the other's world if both are standing in front of the same reflective source, otherwise you need a spell or something. It probably happened when you were walking in the river the same time we cleaned it and the sun started shining. That's how Nerehc got to Cheren, when he was looking in his dresser mirror."

"Ahh, well that's a handy explanation! So I guess you'll be going back then?"

"Guess so. I won't fit in in this world, much too bright."

"Well, that's crikey. But just make me a promise then, will ya, Me?"

"Hmm?"

Sheila held her unwrapped arm out. "Promise me that… you'll live your life full of excitement and thrills. Have tons of adventures and make every event exciting! Like if ya ever get shrunk again, run around on the floor and try not to get stepped on! That's what REALLY gets yer blood pumpin'. Matter of fact, ol' Anthony's goin' through the bizzo right now, I oughta tell him that!"

Aliehs never curved her frown or opened her eyes more than they were. She looked at Sheila's colorful smirk with the same gray, gloomy form. But she reached her free hand and lightly smacked Sheila's. With that, Sheila saluted, and Aliehs insipidly mimicked the motion. Aliehs then turned around and jumped in the river, splashing back to her dimension.

Aliehs resurfaced in the Negaverse just in time for the patch of sun to fade away. She heard footsteps in the river and saw Nosam and Lorac walking over. "Isn't this water most refreshing for your lovely feet?" Nosam asked her.

"Hm hm hm. Well, at least it's clean enough to walk in." She smiled. "…! ALIEHS!" Lorac saw the sight of the bandaged girl and ran over. "What happened to you? ! You look like you've spent the day with some MASOCHIST!"

"I'm fine… Hey, um… you blokes wanna find a giant ice cube and slide down a volcano?"

They exchanged the most baffled, utterly confused expressions. "'BLOKES'? ?"

"Eh… never mind."

"Why don't we just go get ice cream, Aliehs?" Lorac suggested as both took her hand and led her away.

"Can we walk around in a giant freezer and get lost?"

"You've been out in the sun too long, dearest…" Nosam thought as the tiniest bit of sun shone in the clouds.

**Dnaleci**

The teams of -IC and Team Yllehs casually walked away from the school grounds with the chaos long behind them. "So like, to keep Ikus from melting the school, we basically gotta FIGHT 'er now?" Alol questioned.

"Goodness, I almost prefer it if she just stay angry." Yrret moaned.

"He ha ha! Ikus is such a silly face!" Ikuyim laughed, skipping along.

"Regardless, we appreciate you coming to help us, Yllehs."

"Yah, thanks…" AlyakAm said uncaringly.

"Hehe… I don't usually get so violent… but I'm glad to help." Yllehs blushed.

"It is truly a blessing Ikus doesn't go to our school." Eissej commented.

"Would really make things ***kin' exciting." Ydnas snapped.

"Well, I guess we'll just take you home now." Egroeg figured.

"Better leave Ikuyim here to walk Ikus home." AlyakAm said.

"He he ha! Kus-Kus just never changes!" Ikuyim laughed.

And so, the school stood happily ever after for the rest of that day. The sun poked through the clouds, illuminating the statue of Ikus and Yllehs that would stand for eons.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank God THIS didn't take as long. So yeah, Ikus has issues, and the only way to work them out is to beat people up. :P Oi, bet you don't wanna live in the same house as her. :P So next time, shenanigans with Negatives continue. See you then.<strong>


	6. Ynohtna's Happy School

**I really should get to work on some _Seven Lights_. So I shall. But enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ynohtna's Happy School: Admission For All Ages!<em>**

**Ynohtna's House**

"YAAAAAY! Da da da, Saturdaaaaay!" sang Ynohtna EiznekCm, marching down the stairs. "Da, da, da, Saturdaaaaay!" He greeted his mom in the kitchen. "Hey, Mom! It's Saturday! No schoooool! You wanna go plaaaaay?"

The slim, groggy woman sipped a cup of coffee before returning to her newspaper. "Honey, this is the one day I get to myself, Sundays I work at homeless shelter, then it's back to work, I prefer to enjoy it." Eigna told him.

"Who says you WON'T enjoy it! We'll have FUN together! Don't you want fuuuuun? ?"

"Why don't you go ask your sister, Darling?"

"Okay!" He skipped back upstairs and into his sister's boring room. "Hello, Ellehcim! Would you like to go play?"

She appeared to be on a computer at her kid-size table. "No, Ynohtna. Mom taught me about stocks and bonds and stuff. Getting started early."

"Awwwww but you're five years oooooold." Ynohtna frowned. "Why don't you ever wanna plaaaaaay?"

"Planning for my future. Starting now. Take some hints from Ibyf. Good to get started early."

His head down, Ynohtna shut her door and returned downstairs. He approached his father, who was lied back on the couch with a smile on his face. "This stinks, Dad. Why doesn't anybody ever want to play with me?"

"Because we were unfortunate enough to be born in a world of blind people, Son. But hey! I know _someone_ you can play wiiith!" ;D

Ynohtna gasped widely. "You mean! …?"

"Get in the car, Son." Yevrah said with an assuring smile.

**Startsville**

Yevrah drove his son to Startsville, one of the happiest, sunniest places on Nega-Earth. He parked in front of a house and watched his son walk up to the door. With a bright smile, Ynohtna knocked and waited for an answer. The door creaked open, unveiling the orange frizzy-haired girl with black eyes, no nose, pink dress with pink strap-on shoes, white leggings, and very wide smile. Her eyes filled with delight, and many teeth were shown, for both kids were happy to see each other. "COUSIIIIN!" She embraced Ynohtna in a hug.

"Ydniiiiic!" Ynohtna hugged back.

"I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hehe, it was only weeks."

"But it felt like _yeeeeeeears_."

"HUHUHUHUHU- snort!" laughed both cousins, until Ydnic snorted.

"So how've things been going for you?" Ydnic asked as they walked down the road.

"Bright and shiny! …I wish. My friends are so boring. Nobody wants to do anything, they keep worrying about their future."

"Those poor guuuuys." She frowned sadly and made bulbous teary eyes. "But my mom says it's a real probleeem everywhere. Everyone so MOPEY and SAAAAD."

"I know, Ydnic. I wish there was something we could do for everyone. If only annoying school wasn't so in the way."

"Huuuuuu!" Her mouth widened to a smile again. "That's it, Ynohtnaaa! We'll start a school! A FUN Schooooool!"

"A Fun School? Whaddyou mean?"

"We'll have a class that teaches people to have fun, and invite EVERYONE we know, and tell 'em to invite everyone THEY know that's _saaaad_ and gloomy. And it'll all be right here in Startsville! Where they can start a BRAND new life of happiness and smiles!" :D

"That's a great idea, Ydnic! But how will we get everyone?"

"My mom has a private plane! She'll fly to all our friends' houses and we'll get everyone here!"

"Yeah! And maybe we'll get Innus from Senippilihp to help us run classes. I bet she'd be great at it!"

"It's gonna be so much fun, Ynohtna! I can't wait to get started! Let's go get my mom right now! Uh, assuming she's not looking for Dad again. He's always wandering off."

**Somewhere in Notgnihsaw**

A tall, slim man in a white shirt with blue stripe, orange hair, big pink nose, and wide eyes and buckteeth wandered lost on this strange planet he had no idea what was. "ARK! ARK!" he barked exactly like a seal. For he was Yllib, father of Ydnic, whose very humanity and possession of a brain was questioned.

At the same time, a blonde girl with big square glasses and white lab coat wandered mindlessly downtown. Don't let the lab coat fool you, for she was Ylime Yelrag, and her head was hollow as a chocolate Easter bunny. She couldn't even walk right as her arms hung limp, her body wobbled back and forth, but she still had a carefree smile on her face. When she bumped into someone, she fell on her behind. "Duhuhu. I fell."

"ARK. ARK." barked Yllib.

"Hiya, Bignose Guy. Are you an ostrich?"

"ARK. ARK."

"Duhuhuuuu! YAAAY! An ostrich!" Ylime embraced him in a hug.

"ARK."

"What are you doing out here in Wisconsin, little fella? Or, um, wait, is this Washington? All of this backwards writing is really confusing. But den why are _we_ talking frontwards? Unless… we are actually speaking backwards but seems like frontwards to our view! OHHHH, DOG! WHAT KIND OF FREAKY PARALLEL UNIVERSE IS THIS?"

"ARK! ARK."

"What's that, little fella? You got separated from your family? Awwwww, it's okay. I'll help you find your home." She patted his back. "Which way is it?"

Yllib stood very thoughtfully and contemplatively. "…ARK! ARK! ! …"

"Sure, buddy! I'll take you home to Backwards Antarctica! Huhuhu! You'll be reunited with your platypus family in no time!"

Yllib looked at the camera with his wide, clueless face. "!"

**Startsville**

"Ladiiiieeees and gentlemen!" Ydnic announced cheerfully.

"Welcome to the grand opening of Ynohtna's School for Smiles!" Innus beamed.

"Where we work to turn ALL your frowns UPSIDE-DOWN!" Ynohtna smiled widely. "So let's let today's shiny faces introduce their selves!"

Seated on small dinner chairs with gray, glum faces were Aleakim Notirahc, Aliehs Citnarf, Ibyf Thgirbluf, Yllas and Yevrah Reprah, Ellehcim EiznekCm, Egroeg and AlyakAm Gnik, and Arorua Onu. "I know a few faceeeees!" Innus grinned playfully. "MOMMYYYYY!" She raised her mother's arm.

"… How long is this going to take." Akim asked boredly.

"As long as the DAY IS wide!" Ynohtna grinned. "And we will not rest until all of your days are bright and full of sunshine! No sad face left behind!"

"And like, how do you plan to do so?" Egroeg asked.

"_That_ I… did not quite think of. But if ANYONE has any ideas.."

Aliehs raised her hand. "Uhhhh… I wrote down some things."

She walked up and handed Ynohtna a slip of paper. The boy skimmed what was on it and reached the conclusion. "These are… FANTASTIC ideas! Way to go, Aliehs! You get extra credit!" He patted her head. He then raised the list high and proclaimed, "CLASS IS OFFICIALLY IN SESSIOOOON! Let's get started NASA (Now Approximately Soon Anyways)!"

Innus and Ydnic peeked at the paper and gulped at its contents. They exchanged worried glances.

**Dnaleci; Salt Rock Volcano**

The glum, uninterested faces of the students turned to ones of horror as they sat at the top of the volcano, each seated on large ice cubes. "Our first test will be a test of balance and stability!" Ynohtna smiled brightly. "Just race to the bottom of this volcano with these specially made box sleds, first one to the bottom is the winner! This test requires you to keep a steady balance on your ice cube, for if you can balance yourselves on ice slowly melting down a volcano, you can stable the balance in your hearts!"

"Ehhhhh Ynohtna, is this really the right way to cure sadness?" Innus asked.

"Well, it gets your blood pumpin'." He shrugged. "That's a step. So everybody READY? !"

Their eyes stayed wide as they exchanged another glance.

"Ooooon your mark. Get set-"

"Wah-wah-WAAAAAH!" Yevrah already began sliding, having lost balance on his cube.

"Hey, no cheatsies! GO! !"

The others began sliding down the volcano at frightening speed, each racer clutching the ends of their slippery cube for dear life and narrowly swerving to avoid lava pits and erupting geysers. "Aaaaand AKIM takes the lead, followed by Yllas, OH! Scratch that, folks, Egroeg makes a sudden pass, and Aliehs is keeping steady behind him, but AlyakAm gives a quick boost and is now SURFING by her brother!"

Egroeg's and AlyakAm's faces were stiff with teeth clenched tight. "Wht d' you s'pose wll be th rsult 'f ths, Brothr?" the latter asked.

"Nthing gd, Nn am crtn."

The path became very narrow and snaky, but while the others slid across just fine, Akim and Ibyf ended up going down the slope to the boiling pit. "HUUUU! They're going to burn!" Ydnic panicked.

"MOM, QUICK! WARP OUT OF THERE WITH YOUR PSYCHIC!" Innus screamed

"You too, Ibyf!" Ynohtna shouted.

"That won't do anything!" Akim argued.

"I REFUSE to use these wings." Ibyf declared.

"WHY THE HECK NOT? ! What's more important, your future or your LIFE?"

"If I fly, I will become too lightheaded and therefore be distracted!"

"And Innus, you have GOT to understand that leaving your mind in the clouds all day will NOT-"

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T FLOAT, I'LL GO INTO BOTH YOUR ROOMS AND FILL THEM WITH FLOWERS AND SUPER SWEET CANDY!" Ydnic screamed with blank white eyes and venomous teeth.

"! ! !" In a flash, Ibyf's wings flapped, and Akim went flying in the air, their ice cubes dissolving into a rock platform while the girls floated weightless. It was the strangest feeling they've experienced. "Whoa…"

Ynohtna, Innus, and Ydnic hurried down. "Are you two okay?" Ynohtna asked.

"I…I feel so… weird." Akim spoke.

"I…I know." spoke Ibyf quietly. Seeing the earth meters below their dangling feet, their bodies touching nothing but the air… feeling absolutely lightheaded, like a feather… it was the strangest sensation they ever knew.

"Hee hee hee! Okay, Moooom, you can come down!" Innus laughed.

Akim and Ibyf carefully carefully took land beside the other students at the base of the volcano. "Not to be _helpful_, but can we take any tests that aren't, y'know, death-insured?" Yllas questioned.

"A nice, _gentle_ test would be pretty soothing right now." Ydnic figured.

"Hehehe. Okay." Ynohtna blushed. "I know something we can do."

**Senippilihp; Notirahc Household**

Ylime guided Yllib across the seas, all the way to Akim's house. "Duuuh… Is this Backwards Antarctica? I think that aardvark gave us a misleading cookie book."

"ARK. ARK."

"Let's enter this moon tree and ask the turtle for directions!" With that, Ylime approached the doorbell, raised her finger, and: _BANG BANG BANG!_'ed her head against the door.

_"DADDY WHAT IS THAT, DADDY WHAT IS THAT, IS INNUS HOME IS INNUS HOME? ?"_

"Nnn, DOWN girl, staaaaay!" Reiniar opened the door a crack, struggling to keep his daughter back. "Can I help you?"

"Hiya, guy with circle glasses!" Ylime greeted. "Would you direct us to the ointment factory?"

"The ointment factory? We don't have anything like that around-"

"INNUUUUUUS! WHY YOU NO DIRECT ME TO HAPPY SCHOOOOL!" Ycrad came shooting out the door and zipping to the city. "INNUUUUS! Innuuuuus! _Innuuuuuuus! …"_

"Augh! You SEE what you make me do? !" Reiniar stated. "YCRAAAAD! _COME BACK HERE!"_ He hightailed after his insane daughter.

Ylime charged after them with her upper body and arms hanging back (similar to Ed when he runs). "I smell a BUTTERNUT chase, guuuuys!"

Yllib ran after her on all fours. "ARK! ARK!"

**Startsville; Ydnic's House**

"It's time for arts & crafts, YAAAAAAY!" cheered Ydnic with joy.

The gloomy-faced students were at a colorful table with many colored papers, scissors, markers, any of the sort. "Your next test will be making something BEAUTIFUL and creative, and secretly mailing to one of your classmates, to show them how HAPPY and cuddly you make them feel!"

"Everybody in this room detests me." AlyakAm stated.

"I am under no obligation to show gratification to anyone." Egroeg followed.

"Not sweet." Yevrah commented.

"Just try it, guuuys! It'll be fun!"

The students begrudgingly started cutting, drawing, doing whatever they felt like for whichever individual they had no care for. Meanwhile, Ydnic was walking around, observing them with her shiny face. She decided to go up and stalk Yllaw. _"And what are _you_ making?"_ :)

"A Hanging Tree. Where people get hanged. And they die."

"Oh, _darn_. I was making that, too." AlyakAm frowned.

"Heeheehee! Silly minds think alike! One of you oughta change! And a Hanging Tree sounds too sad."

"I'm not changing." Yllas said. "It's a song I'm quite fascinated with. So… mysterious." She then spoke in a gentle, sing-song voice. _"Are you…Are you… coming to the tree. Where they strung up a man, they say murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight, underneath that tree_."

"And then it's several other verses that repeats it, but other things happen on the tree, like a dead man calls for his love, where he tells her to run, and then they hang their selves." Yevrah explained. "I'd like to do so with our ball-in-cups. Sweet…"

"Okay, um… let's just focus on our work." Ydnic frowned, half frightfully.

The arts & crafts went for 20 minutes before they crafted their own boxes and placed the items within. After they annoyedly marked the addresses-which-were-right-there-anyway, they put them on a table. Ydnic happily grabbed an orange one and shook it by her ear. "_This_ one's for Egroeg! Heeeeeere you go!"

She handed him the box which he unwrapped, pulling out a paper dolly of himself, frowning. "I made it for you." AlyakAm stated. "If you pluck your hair off and put it on it, I'll be able to control you with it."

"I am touched that I give you such pleasure in control."

"Next one's for Ellehcim!" Ydnic handed her a pink box. "Open it!"

Inside was a colorful folder with many slots. "It's for you." Akim said. "I heard your mom was teaching you business, that's good for organizing files."

"Thank you, Miss."

"Next, we have Alyak!" Ydnic gave her a blue box. "I wonder what it is?"

She unwrapped, finding a necklace of blue beads. "It's from me." Yevrah told her. "They're meant to represent poison berries. Try one."

"For dinner."

"Yevraaaaah! You're next!" Ydnic have him a yellow present.

Inside was a paper-made gun. "It has one bullet." Ellehcim said. "Use it wisely."

"Hehehe! Neeext is for…" Ydnic gasped at this red box. "MMMEEEEEEE!" She joyously unwrapped and found… a doll of herself hanging from a stick.

"Put that on a tree." Yllas told her.

"Uhhh… okay!" She tossed it away casually. "Next is a package for… Nerehc?" She observed the black package with red ribbon curiously.

"I made a beetle out of beads." Arorua confirmed. "To symbolize how I feel about him."

"That's beauuutifuuuul! Well, I hope he enjoys! And last, but not least, it's for… Ynohtna!" Ydnic handed a green box to her cousin. "Oooooo the suspension is murder!"

Ynohtna curiously unwrapped. "Oh, it's a picture! I wonder who…"

_EXTREEEEEEEEEME._ It was one of all of them on fire, zipping downtown on a tiny bucket.

Ynohtna spared a curious glance to the one he believed made this. "Alieeeeehs?"

She raised a brow slightly.

"This is a TERRIFIC activity to do next! Quit, find some mop-buckets and let's get started!" He ran off, very eager to do this.

"Uh! Why are you even IN this class? ?" Innus questioned.

"To fast-forward my lifespan. And you guys could use it, too." Aliehs replied.

**Ainigriv; Nega-Sector V Treehouse**

Things were calm as usual in the Sector V Treehouse. Nollid heard a knock at their balcony door and went to answer. "Hi, hate to have to speak to you," Reiniar began, "but my daughter escaped and, for Lord knows what reason, we ended up in _this_ town, and I was wondering if she ran by here."

"We got plenty o' loonies, but none by that stature. She could be at Sane Reboog's if you haven't looked there."

"Sigh, I just need to find her fast because the people I'm accompanied with-"

"WHERE IS SHE? !" Ycrad pounced on her father's head, gripping it tight and searching around frantically. "INNUS? ! ARE YOU IN THERE? COME BAAAAACK!" She shot in like a bullet.

"ROOTY-TOOTY TUESDAYS? ! O-KAY!" Ylime cheered, riding Yllib into the treehouse.

Ycrad began making chaos down the hall, causing tons of hamsters to dash out. Ylime's eyes grew wide at the creatures. "MICE-CAAAAAATS!"

_"Aaaaah!"_ The furry creature skittered away in fear.

"COME BACK, little dickens!" Ylime got on all fours, trying to pounce them. "Let me brush your BUNIONS!" She and Yllib chased as they hopped off the balcony and windows.

"HEEEEY! GET BACK HERE WITH MAH HAMSTERS, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Eitra was on the warpath, kicking down the couch with Eirik and Akurah on it and bursting down the wall. "I'm gonna RAM YOUR HEAD in two if you think about stompin' them!"

Eelyah peeked out. "Yaaaay! Breakfeeeest!" She chopped the chair in two before jumping after.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE." Ycrad shot out as well.

"Augh… God blast it! !" Reiniar was on the move again.

**Dnalhsa outskirts**

Their worried faces were back as Egroeg, Akim, Yevrah, Ydnic, and Aliehs were stuffed in a mop-bucket, buttfirst, while AlyakAm, Ibyf, Yllas, Ellehcim, and Arorua sat on the back handle of each respective one, legs wrapped around it and hands clutched tight. "We're gonna have a mop-bucket race downtown!" Ynohtna announced. "Like go-karts, except this takes more careful maneuvering. First one to Sane Reboog's is the winner, everyone ready? ?"

Another fright-glance.

Taking that as a yes, Innus used her psychic to pull each bucket back along rubber slingshots. "On your maaaaark: get see-"

The racers went flying like bullets toward the city. "Uhhh… I blinked." Innus blushed.

They felt like the flesh would fly off their heads like hoods, mouths first, as the world blurred on their way to Dnalhsa. They swerved and wobbled as they sped between many lines of cars, the only sounds being the whirring of wind and honking of horns. "YAAH!" AlyakAm's head scratched against a mirror, flinging her hat off. "Watch where you're steering!"

"I thought YOU were in command!" Egroeg freaked.

Meanwhile, on Arorua and Aliehs's end, it really seemed like the former was doing the steering. "Nnnnnn!" Missed a Stop sign, "Nnnnnn!" Dodged a bus. "Aaaaaalieeeeehs! I can use help he-e-e-e-e-ere!"

The raccoon was merely a dead weight stashed in the bucket, arms and legs hanging limp. "I did this before. Usually plays out fine."

Ibyf and Akim almost hit multiple cars, so both hurriedly used their flight and psychic to raise the bucket, and drop back on the road to catch breath. "This is exactly why I don't want my daughter getting involved in such things!" the adult exclaimed.

"I second that. No decent future can come of this!"

The duo of Ellehcim and Ydnic were fairing okay. "Hey, Ydnic? How do you put with my brother, anyway?"

"He's usually pretty fun… most of the time." Dodged a truck. "Now I question his intellect."

But eventually, all paths would connect, as each pair was en route to the veggie-themed restaurant. Tons of shattered glass, crushed tables, and cries of agony were the grand result of this race. "…I say it's a pretty even tie." Ynohtna said before a car exploded.

**EiznekCm Household**

Nerehc kicked back on the couch with a cool smile on his face, happily playing _Sin City SD_ for the Odnetnin SD. He, LIL-DVL2, and a female avatar, DVL-LVR3, grabbed a couple guns and began blasting a daycare to pieces, blood and tears everywhere. The two avatars grinned and high-fived before moving to the hospital.

Nerehc gave a small chuckle. Playing with his online friend filled him with delight. His mother walked in and said, "Well, I have your beetle costume for Halloween. Though I don't see what's so wrong about dressing as a devil."

"Because, it's cliché. And devils aren't even scary to us, bugs are a whole 'nother story."

"Well, I suppose. I still worry about that galactic dictator, Nerehc. I hear her agent was recently in Anaeco, and they're steadily working to recruit the Nimbi. Before long, all Earthly races may be trying to attack you."

"Pssh, what can they do to me, Mom? Even that dictator, her psychic powers didn't even work on me."

"Only because your will is stronger. Just be careful, Nerehc. I wouldn't wanna have to bail you out. Now do me a favor and go find Rora, she's been out pretty late."

"Yeah yeah, 'soon as I finish killing the pope."

"Hm hm, don't get too attached to that girlfriend of yours." She smirked. "You'll make Inin jealous." On that, she walked away.

"Pssh… Sipa isn't my girlfriend." Nerehc focused on the game as they began to invade the church. The girl avatar was excitedly attacking the pianist while Nerehc chuckled peacefully.

**Dnalhsa Park**

Ynohtna's nine students were on the park benches, covered in bruises and bandages. "Okaaay, okaaay, so maybe things got a _weeee_ bit too extreme." Ynohtna admitted. "But _I_ feel like we made some progress today, and your spirits got a little more uplifted. Tomorrow, I think it would be nice if we-"

"Look, Ynohtna, this was fun and all, but I don't think we're coming back." Arorua stated.

"I was kind enough to try this for my daughter, but I missed a whole day of work, and I need to get back on it." Akim followed.

"If this was to shorten our lifespan, I am disappointed." Alyak said.

"Enduring time with these people was no enjoyment, either." Egroeg noted.

"So, if you mind… we'll be going now." Yllas said, so with that, they began to head home.

"Excruciatingly not sweet…" Yevrah concluded.

Hearing these dissatisfied statements brought a frown to Ynohtna's face. "Siiiiigh."

"Don't worry, Ynohtna." Ydnic smiled, taking his hand. "You tried your best."

"Yeah… But I just wish reminded them about joy in life."

"I think Aliehs found some joy…" Innus commented.

_"Aaaaaaahh! Aaaaaahh!"_

The trio and students looked around. "What was that?" Ynohtna asked.

A cloud of dust was zooming toward them, created by a dashing Ycrad with sharp teeth. "IIIIIIINNUUUUUUUUUS!"

"Y-Y-Ycrad? !" freaked both Innus and Akim.

"MICE-CAAAAAATS!" Ylime came riding like a horsie after the hamsters.

"OOOOOO YOU BETTER NOT!" Eitra charged after her with Eelyah on his shoulders.

Innus panicked and levitated to avoid her charging sister, and the others dodged the other crazies as they were headed for the town. "Oh no! Those guys'll turn that whole city to rubble!" Innus exclaimed.

"I am NOT bailing my daughter out of a loony penitentiary again!" Akim proclaimed.

"But how can we stop them?" asked Ydnic.

"With a LITTLE fun." Ynohtna replied seriously. "TO THE MOP-BUCKETS!"

The mop-bucket groups hopped back on their buckets as Innus stretched back the slingshot and launched them forward. Ibyf flew Akim high above Ycrad before spinning and launching the woman full force. Ycrad whipped around and blasted the bucket away, but Akim already teleported behind and slapped psychic in her face, knocking Ycrad out clean. Yllas and Yevrah were after Yllib and Ylime, the duo twirling their ball-in-cups and launching at the walrus man's legs, catching him while Ylime flew off.

Ydnic and Ellehcim launched farther than Eitra and Eelyah, with Ellehcim kicking Ydnic back to shove Eelyah off her brother's shoulders. The muscular Nagillig was still charging like a rhino, but AlyakAm plucked a hair off her brother's head and stuck it on the doll. "WHOOOOA!" She hurled the doll like a football, thereby hurling her brother as he swirled in the air and crashed the boy like a missile. They both lay dizzy as AlyakAm smiled, made the doll clap, and made Egroeg clap.

"Huhuhuhu! Catch meeee, catch meeee!" Ylime still ran like a half-limp person. Catching up to her on their mop-bucket, Arorua and Aliehs leaped, twirled in the air, arms wrapped around the other, and caught Ylime perfectly between them. "Aww-hawwwwww. I woulda joined you in this kissing booth if you said soooo."

"SIIIIGH."

The team met back with Reiniar on the outskirts of town with Ycrad in a straightjacket, Eelyah in a crib with Eitra rocking her, Ylime distracted with a piece of buttercheese above her head, tied by a string on a fishing rod held by Egroeg, an Yllib with a leash around his neck held by Ydnam. "There, there, Yllib." The woman patted his nose. "We'll get you a nice bowl of fish peas."

"ARK. ARK."

Ylime sniffled. "I'm gonna MISS you, Little Buddy! I'm glad you found your frogfish."

A remorseful tear dropped from Yllib's blank eye. "…ARK!"

"Siiiigh. I just want to be away with all these fools." Reiniar stated. "Let's go, dears." He lifted Ycrad in his left arm and walked off.

"Coming, Reiny." Akim followed him with Innus accompanying. However, the woman stopped to look back at Ynohtna, who stared enquiringly. A small smile formed on her face before she left, teleporting her family away.

With that, Ydnam and Ydnic guided Yllib home, Rora and Aliehs took Eitra and Eelyah, and Yllas and Yevrah took Ylime. "Well, guess I better go, too." Ibyf sighed, beginning to fly off. "But, um… thanks for the afternoon… Ynohtna." She spared her friend a smile before continuing the flight, using her wings.

The only ones left, Ynohtna and Ellehcim saw their mom's car pull up beside the sidewalk. "Alright, kids, come on."

The two climbed in the back seat before Eigna began the drive home. "So how did the fun class go?"

"Oh… it was all right. But I'm not sure if I even helped them at all… more than injure them."

"Well, regardless of the outcome, Ynohtna, hearing you do all those things, it… reminded me why I married your father."

"What's that?" He looked up.

"It's because I felt like… I needed balance in my life. I was so buried in my work to try and have fun… but Yevrah was so set on having fun, he couldn't do any work. So I married him… to have a spark in my life. And to dim down his spark a little. Then our kids could be a mix of both… and they would turn out better than we did." She smiled.

"Oh… You really think so, Mom?" He smiled lightly.

"Mm-hm… so Ynohtna, you need to focus on school more. And Ellehcim, you need to find some friends to play with. After almost seeing you maim yourselves, I realize the future isn't so far off. So it's only fair you kids make the best of your lives. And you don't need to ride ice cubes to find a good balance. But I think you helped these people find theirs."

"Heheh… maybe you're right, Mom. But you gotta admit, Aliehs has one messed up mind."

"She sure does. Next time you host a Fun School, just rent some Yensid movies…" After a day like this, the kids couldn't wait to get some and eat some brussel sprouts.

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson learned, don't attend school with Aliehs. :P And stay away from Ylime, Yllib… all those nutjobs. :P The Hanging Tree song comes from <em>Hunger Games<em>, and spoiler, it will have importance here. Next time, more randomness. Later.**


	7. This Universe Has No Gods

**Seventh chapter, let's have a little look at our bad guys.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Gods of this Universe Gather to Meet: Life is of No Value Here.<em>**

**DNKG H.Q.**

"Hm hm hm, okay! Who wants to see the Tpyge Dance?" Annaira laughed, raising her brother in the air via bloodbending to make him do 'The Robot', earning many laughs from the alien children. "And now ballet style." Atnort forcibly performed a series of distorted movements, as was ballet in this world. "Trapstyle!" Atnort spun around and around and around like on a torture wheel.

"Grrrrrrr STOP IT, ANNAIRA!" Atnort unleashed a storm of lightning and singed Annaira with soot, the boy landing back on his feet. "Now all of you get outta here or I'll STOP whatever excuse for hearts you have!"

Still snickering, the aliens piled away. "What were you THINKING, Nort? !" shouted Anna. "You KNOW lightning is dangerous on waterbenders!"

"Yeah well you know BLOODbending's dangerous for EVERYBODY, it don't stop you from that! !"

"Hey, _I_ never kill you with my bending, but YOU'RE dangerously close to killing me, and if YOU kill me, I HOPE THAT Mom kills you! !"

"Yeah, well _I_ would rather die of a-" A bullet whizzed by his arm, silencing him.

Avakam blew the smoke from her pistol before sheathing it, approaching. "I'd be happy to kill both of you. Just like my brother."

"Yeah, well keep dreamin', Needlebrain." remarked Beewv, scampering his way toward them. "'Cause one day while yer sleepin', I'll climb up on that trigger and-" Avakam began shooting the floor where he stood as Beewv hopped around. "Nn- Stop it! Stop it! Hey!"

Annaira yanked him to her hand with her bloodbending. "I would like it if you don't shoot up my future dinner. Beewv has untapped potential, and I'm waiting for it to make him spicy." She floated him by her nose so she could sniff. "Sniiiiiff… smells cookin' already."

Beewv sliced her lips with a sword, making him drop by her feet. "Well, the bakery's closed, I'm just staking in this deal for Hell knows whatever. Why did you make me GO to that world, anyway? Yeah, a couple of Earthlings turned shrimpy, if you wanted to squish 'em, why didn't you."

"Because, I was _experimenting_, as per Aluben's orders. By entering a Minish Portal, Nosam and Aliehs switched dimensions, therefore their opposites would've had to be effected, because no Positive can exist on a dimensional plane without a Negative on the other plane. Aluben wanted to confirm this theorem. She already knows since her Positive is a spacebender. Which comes as a recurring annoyance with her Positive constantly changing dimensions."

"I know, I heard that Nerehc keeps randomly shrinking on a regular basis, and some witch girl always biggifies him." Atnort said. "But Aluben never seizes the moment. If you ask me, she's too big of a scaredy cat to-"

"Um- hey, guys? …" They looked as Emorej, younger brother of Aluben, approached them with a nervous face.

"Speaking of which.." Avakam noted.

"I-I just, Aluben wants everyone to gather on Kri, f-for an announcement, so uh.."

Avakam joyously shot the floor by his feet, making Emorej dance around as the four giggled. The black-and-white boy flushed red before running away. "Siiigh, wonder what Her Royal Highness has now." She said as they proceeded to the hangar.

"The toilets adapted to her creepiness, they're not spiraling?" Beewv guessed.

"She's announcing how they'll sort the meat at this year's Anti-Christmas barbeque?" Annaira followed.

"If she is, you would be aware of that." said Atnort.

"Hopefully, she'll kill one of us already." concluded Beewv.

**Nega-Sector V Treehouse**

"Siiiigh… are you as bored as I am?" Akurah asked as she and Eirik sat before their dresser mirror, brushing her pigtails while Eirik did her own hair.

"NO, I'm having LOOOADS of fun. WHADDYOU THINK, Sherlock?"

"I KNOW. Too bad we didn't get to kill Ininap earlier, we need somethin' FUN to do."

"Wanna break the mirror and see if that 'seven years of good luck' thing is true?"

"No way, this is my mirror."

"Well, if you break it, you'll come across a million dollars. Unless you'd like ME to break it and keep ALL the money myself."

"Fine. But if it doesn't work, I'm forcing you to pay me back."

"Then the test is in motion." Eirik climbed on the desk and smirked into the mirror. "COME AT ME, you worthless piece of—GAAH!" She threw her fist and sunk into the mirror like liquid.

"Huh? Eirik?" Akurah climbed on and stared close at the mirror, leaning forward slowly. "…AAAAH!" She fell forward and fell in.

**Posiverse; Haruka's Room**

Haruka kicked back on her chair and read a magazine, her right leg over her left, while Kirie brushed her pigtails with a smile on her face. "Well, whaddya know. Jennifer Toad has a twin sister. I always said she looked the type."

_It don't surprise me. These celebrities are always doing crazy stuff._ signed Kirie.

"Mm-hm. Do you ever wish _you_ had a twin, Kirie?"

_Well, since Mom's always busy all the time, I'd like someone besides Joey to share my interests. But what about Mason?_

"I mean like a twin _sister_. Mason's my twin, but he's a _boy_, he helps me with poisonbending, but we just don't share any of the same interests. I wouldn't've minded a nice _girl_ twin to, wanna copy my every move and enjoy the same things that I like, and play with all the time. And we could bug Mason together, heh heh."

_That reminds me, didn't Sheila discover her twin sister?_

"That wasn't her twin, that was-"

The girls were shocked when two figures suddenly came rolling out of the dresser mirror to the floor before them. The figures got to their feet and shook their heads, staring with surprise at their reflections. Of course, there were no mirrors and Akurah's wasn't standing, and Eirik's was holding hers' hair, but they were reflections nonetheless. They had the very same looks, and wore the same looks of shock, eyes half wide and mouths in tiny o's. Akurah was the first to break the silence. "Who're YOU? ?"

"…!" Haruka blinked, "Oh. My. Gosh… It's my Negative… MY TWIN!" She jumped and embraced Akurah in a hug. "Oh my wishes came TRUE! How I've LONGED for you, my precious double! .." She went from lovey smile to disgusted frown at her black dress. "We'll have to do something about the dress, though. But this is a BEAUTIFUL moment!" She hugged her tight again.

Akurah shoved her off. "Get off me. We may've been born at the same time, but I assume we're nothing alike. For example, that midnight dress, purple rose, definitely ew, and that Cross should be upside-down. I bet you're not even a poisonbender."

"Ah _ah_." Haruka smirked and puffed a small poison cloud. Akurah raised her brow. "I can assume you are, too?"

Akurah put her hands together and stretched them apart, pulling a poison cloud in-between. "Hm, perhaps I judged too soon. Maybe we could… exchange views on poisonbending." Her frown and half-furrowed eyes had a sort of hinting aura.

"That would be great! Let's go to the forest and I'll show you what I'm all about." She was excited to jog out of her room.

"This I'd like to see. But please, don't move like that." She followed her half-interestedly.

With that, Eirik was left to look at her opposite, whose mismatched eyes were in switched places. "So what now? I suppose YER one of those POLITE types."

_Well, mostly polite in a matter of speaking, but you know how some people…_

"What? What are you doing?" Kirie signed something else. "Can you not speak? You deaf, Deafo? Well THIS is just GREAT. What'm I supposed to do with some DEAF reflection? HEEEEEY! MUTE GIRLLLL! CAN YOU HEAR MEEEEE?"

The shrill sound of her voice made Kirie's hair stand. _…I wish I didn't._

"Oh, so you CAN hear me. Well SPEAK UP! Whaddid a DOG take your tongue or something?"

Kirie opened her mouth to reveal her tongue.

"Ugh, you really are a hopeless girl. HEEEY." She flicked her nasal bridge. "SAY SOMETHING."

With a wide grin, Kirie took her opposite's hand and merrily skipped away. "You better not be leading me to a lily garden…"

**Planet Kri; Galactic Empire Audience Chamber**

Hundreds of alien kids sat on individual platforms facing a center of three platforms. The ghostly, white-clothed Supreme Dictator, Aluben marched up a stairway to this center, her frightened brother behind her. Her face bore no emotion and wide, eerie eyes, and a majority of the aliens weren't happy to see her. She stood still on the center platform and addressed her subjects with her toneless voice.

"Good morning, subjects. I am blind to the respective times on your individual planets, and I don't care. For my mornings… may just as well be your mornings. First, I must address… how proud I am of each of you, for submitting to my empire and acknowledging your own futility, as separate planets. Some of you… needed some pushing… but all's well in the end." Her cold eyes narrowed to the Nainozama leader, Ardnusyrhc, the giantess shrinking in fear. "With 200 DNKs under the watch and rule of the DNKG, the Galactic Child Empire will thrive beyond the galaxy's boundaries. But I feel my empire is… too small. Too small, precisely, within a certain planet. Earth…"

"B-B-But, we thought you took Earth months ago." shuddered Ardnusyrhc.

She crouched immediately when Aluben looked at her. "No. Only the merpeople are under my rule. The Nimbi are still a problem, for one, but I will steadily have them in line. My primary concern… is the humans."

Everyone exchanged confused, worried glances.

"Yes… it seems my great power… is just not great enough for the humans' great leader. Nerehc EiznekCm Onu. Who has single-handedly resisted my impenetrable grasp." She raised her right hand, fingers bent forward, and stared blankly at her palm. "So it seems I am with a dilemma."

Silence for a few seconds as she viewed around at her subordinates. "I know what you're all thinking… just kill Nerehc. Let a new leader take his place… and grasp _them_. The truth is… I feel I am being incredibly.. _wasteful_ in disposing of Nerehc. I am losing… a reliable source of offensive. One that has such powers to resist me… would be a shame to throw away. But I am constantly working… planning… and steadily reaching a conclusion. You see, there is something on Earth I am eager to find. A particular _tree_, if you will. It's called… the Tree of Ending."

There were very quiet murmurs of conversation or confusion. "Yes… the Tree of Ending. Where the souls of the dead are said to wander… in peace. After all, with all the deaths happening in that other world, twice as many happen here. But since there is only one Underworld, they cannot possibly handle all these souls. So the ones in this one… are stored there. Until further inspection. It's a legend… true… but a divine legend I am so fond of. It is said that that tree… will be a core part in the very end of existence."

_"So why are you trying to find it?"_ questioned a distant alien.

She stood silent. "… …Because I wish to harness its power. Its souls of the dead… brimming with a kind of energy… Energy that which has been abandoned by those that oversee our afterlife… Energy that is for the taking… and will help in making my empire strong."

"And what does this have to do with Nerehc?" a gargoyle alien asked.

"…Because if Dear Nerehc can resist my hold… it is clear that he, as the Demon Prince, is the key."

**Posiverse; Virginian Forest**

"Ahhhh, can't you just smell that forest air?" sighed Haruka as she and her frumpy-faced Negative marched through the forest, with Haru kicking her legs high with each step. "All the photosynthesis, breathing life into the earth?"

"I thought you were a poisonbender, when did Air and Earth get into the situation?"

"Actually, air is a gas, too, but it contains so very little of the Gas Chi that it's almost impossible for a poisonbender to bend it. I don't know any bender that could, but then we'd be able to fly around, too!"

"Okay, you're acting way too bubbly, get to the poisoning already."

"Sheesh, rushy-rushy. Don't you just wanna look at the _trees_?" smiled Haruka innocently.

Akurah perked with realization. "Oh, _I_ get it." She smirked evilly. "You wanna look at 'em like THIS!" She unleashed a cloud of gas and shriveled three unfortunate trees to withered, sad, squiggly sticks.

"Akiiiii! What'd you do THAT for? ?"

"The best kinda plant is a dead plant, them and their sticky sap."

"Well, you _realize_ that some plants have medicinal herbs used for, uh… medicine."

"So what?"

"So those kinds of plants can save lives! Like…Like that bird over there!" She hurried to an injured baby bird that fell from the nest of one of the trees, and was coughing from the poison. "Poor little guy… don't you think he misses his home?" She pulled the poison away and stuck her nails in its body, transferring her healing poisons. She smiled when the bird flapped its wings and fluttered away. "See! Now he's free and happy!"

Akurah looked over at a wandering deer, and thrusted her arms forward to blast purple gas at its face, scaring the coughing animal off. "So is he. But happiness don't last."

"Will you STOP doing that? !"

"Is that _all_ you use poison for? _Helping_ people? Silly animals? You have got to be the WORST type of person. Isn't it so much more enticing to watch them _die_… suffocate and beg for mercy as their last teeny inches of breath slowly fade away? Remind them that life is short, and it certainly, isn't, KIND!" She thrusted a toxic cloud to a group of butterflies, dropping to the ground immediately. "It's just so annoying to watch things flit around like nothing's going to happen." She stomped toward the butterflies, their wings weakly twitching. "Well, in case you didn't know, YOUR LIFE MEANS NOTHING!" Akurah raised her foot to grind a helpless butterfly under her heel-

'Til Haruka pushed her away. "WHAT is your DEAL? !"

"My deal is people who act so happy and carefree, they look like idiots. Let alone poisonbenders who hold the power of death in their hand but deliberately ignore it. You're only fooling yourself if you think you'll be able to save people with your cruddy powers. So just accept who you are and start turning this forest to ash."

Haruka approached one of the butterflies and gently took it in her hands. "That's what I used to think… but if fire can burn skin, can't it also warm people from dreaded blizzards? If water can drown people, doesn't it refresh them? If the shadows make people afraid, can't they also shade them from a hot sunny day? So who says poison can't fix a person's illnesses and give them a greater chance at life?" She gently pulled the gas away to let the butterfly flutter.

"True…" Hands folded behind her, Akurah slowly walked forward. "But can they fix THIS?" She squished one of them hard beneath the heel of her shoe. "Or THIS?" Jumped and squished another. "Or THIS?"

"STOP IT!" Akurah was freely skipping about and covering her Mary-Janes with sticky butterfly intestines, Haruka panicking as she tried to pull her away.

Akurah finally conceded, "You can save all the lives you want, but everything's going to die. A hospital patient's been in a coma for years, and the day he gets out, some random mugger comes and shoots his pitiful dreams to pieces. So any idiot that tries to save all these lives is wasting her time—yes I mean you, deal with it—so that person should better spend her life just putting those people out of their misery."

Haruka stomped, "Well maybe I should put you out of YOUR misery! !"

"Go ahead. End your own misery while you're at it."

"I was thinking more like THIS!" She threw her fist at Akurah's face, pushing her back. Akurah punched across her face before both girls started thrusting poison puffs at each other. Akurah twirled away and launched her gas up a tree, letting it shrivel as birds fell out. Haruka hurriedly tried to remove their poisons, but Akurah was happily dancing about and throwing more gas up trees, causing many squirrels, owls, and a bear trying to score some honey to fall out.

Haruka was merely welling with tears by the time Akurah was bored. "It's a fool's game for anyone trying to save as many lives as they can. You'll never be able to save everyone, and you'll forever feel the hate from all their fallen souls because you didn't save them first. Those same souls will also seek revenge on the people who were lucky enough to be your first pick. So do yourself a favor and don't save anyone. Poisonbenders are only known for destruction, so just keep that tradition." So she marched off and left Haruka sulking in depression. She stopped for a moment and said, "And DON'T call me Aki…" then continued.

The girl with the purple hair rose sat with her back against a dead tree, pulling the poison out of a bird while tears still streamed her face. "I wonder if Kirie's having as much fun with her Negative…"

**Near Gallagher Elementary**

"Oh I cannot WAIT to see what you have planned for US today!" Eirik proclaimed with sarcasm, while Kirie wore a casual smile as she pulled a wagon of water balloons along. "WATER BALLOONS of paint, NIIICE. Oh I wonder what we're going to _do_ with them, is it bomb the science geeks?, or perhaps PAINTING THE FREAKING SCHOOL SO IT LOOKS GOOD AS NEW. Ohhh what _nice_ volunteer work," she put on a happy, but mocking smile, "you kids are _very_ nice girls, lemme get you a lollipop for your hard work, no that's okay it was ALL OUR PLEASURE! Ugh, you have got to be the WORST type of person, and one of the most AGGRAVATING people I can EVER hope to KNOW! Denying ME a fucking lollipop, I'll pop you in the fucking FACE you little shit! AUGH I cannot be-LIEVE this…" They finally stopped beside the school's playground, where many young graders were playing. "What're we doing, anyway?"

Kirie tossed a red balloon up and down in her sleeved hand, facing Eirik with her innocent smile and up-closed eyes. She unveiled her rows of sharp venomous teeth in a grin, and opened her furrowed, lustful eyes. Eirik could immediately read that look, mirroring it as she took her own balloon. (Cue extreme rock-n-roll music.)

The park was stormed with paint balloons as the unsuspecting children were swamped with colorful substance, screaming and running for their very lives. Eirik and Kirie charged in like little devils, making sure they didn't miss an uncolored spot on the playground. Later, they had ketchup and mustard packs lined up beside cars, skateboarding across to squirt the toppings all over the nicely-clean cars. Afterwards, Kirie was gliding over the restaurant block with her butterfly suit while Eirik dropped a bunch of glue bombs onto them, followed by strings of toilet paper to make the eateries appear haunted and ghostly. Next, they were at a baseball stadium with piles of priceless items, in which Eirik pitched them, and Kirie smashed a painting, a porcelain doll, a glass dolphin, and a koala vase to a million pieces with her baseball bat.

Finally, they were back at the school to proceed with their painting the outside. _PARENTS SUCK BALLS_ was what everybody read as they drove past the school.

**DNKG H.Q.**

The aliens returned to the treehouse as Team Beewv looked less than enthusiastic. "So Aluben's looking for some kind of mystic tree. Niiiice." moaned Beewv.

"Well, she wants me to head down to Aipyks to try again at those Nimbis." Atnort mentioned. "And she might actually join me this time. What a fun trip that'll be, right?"

"Actually." The four flinched when the girl in question showed up behind them. "I have tasks for each of you."

"Do you even have eyelids? !" blurted Beewv.

"Atnort… the two of us will be flying to Aipyks once my errands are complete. Annaira… you will oversee the Nainozama in constructing a dimension-hopping device. I have given them the blueprints… you will make sure there is no slacking. Avakam… you will speak with the leader of your homeworld and have them collect as many corpses as they can on their planet, and stash them inside cargo transports. And Beewv…" Her eyes narrowed at the tiny Kateenian last, "You and the Naineetak… will conduct an expedition on Earth… in search for this Tree of Ending. I believe… the Minish, beings of nature, will have a clue as to where it is. Your kind should be able to negotiate… being of the same size. I expect you gone within an hour." Her head shifted straight again. "Do not… betray my relatively low expectations." On that, she walked away with her quivering brother.

"Weeeell, isn't THAT great? Not only is she hooked on some DREAM tree, she's forcing me to FIND it!" Beewv exclaimed. "Watta way to get rid-a me."

"If you make it back, keep a couple of Naineetak or Minish with you." Anna commented, munching a steak.

"So, I guess it's a game then: seeing who survives doing which thing they hate first." Avakam declared.

"I hope to see all of you in Hell." Atnort nodded.

"O-KAY." After their simultaneous nod, they left separate ways.

**Cleveland, Virginia; Hunger Burger pavilion**

"So you met your Negative and she turned out to be a royal bitch?" Leanne asked as she and Haruka feasted on salads at an outdoor table, shaded from the sun by an umbrella.

"Pretty much." Haruka still looked glum as she half-interestedly ate.

"Well, whaddo you expect from them? You saw what Nerehc did last week. They're _all_ messed up, I wouldn't be surprised if their whole lifestyle was burning forests."

"I know they're like that. It's just what Akurah says is true. I really _can't_ save everyone. How do doctors know which patients should come first and which ones should be held off and, _die_? It just doesn't seem fair, but… what can we do about it?"

"Don't search me." Leanne ate a tomato slice. "I didn't know you WANTED to try and save everyone."

"Not _everyone_ exactly, but-"

"So don't. No one marked you as the Angel of Life, so it's not your job to save all the lives in the universe. Just save all the lives you can, no one's asking you to be God."

"So if you were dying under a burning support beam, and Mason was choking on a hotdog-"

"SAVE ME! ! I WANNA LIVE!"

"PHA HA HA HA ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Hehe, okay, you're right." Haruka smiled, zipping an onion ring into a cup of light-brown substance. "I shouldn't push myself too hard. Hmm, but now that I think about it, I should find my Negative before she poisons a chilidog factory." She ate the onion.

"Well, when you hear any cries for help, you'll know." Leanne zipped a French fry into some ketchup and ate. "Hey, Haruka, did you ever notice we sound alike?"

"Really?" Haruka listened for a moment. "We kind of do, but it's just off by a little- ueck!" Haruka choked, falling off her seat.

"What's wrong? !" Leanne ran over frantically. She watched as Haruka's throat swelled red, then looked at the brown substance. "Haruka, that's peanut butter, you're ALLERGIC to peanuts!"

_"Whaaat?"_ Haruka struggled to climb up. _"Since when do they use peanut butter, as a dipping sauce?"_

"Ugh, restaurants are always doing stupid things, we gotta get you help!"

The duo looked across the street when an explosion was heard, seeing a few villains rush out of their supermarket across the expansive parking lot. _"Something's up. Let's go."_ Haruka began to limp over quickly.

"But Harukaaaa! If we don't take you to help, you'll-"

_"I'm a poisonbender, it takes a while. B'sides, there's probably medicine over there."_

**Supervillain Supermarket & Deli**

Akurah trekked the parking lot of supervillain ships and vehicles and barged into the front doors. "Wattup, Mac." She blasted some gas that dissolved Shogun Roquefort's mini cheese palace. "Hey, Toothface." She forced a string of toothpaste out of Knightbrace's tube with her bending and tied it around his body. "Yo Peestain, breathe your own filth." She grabbed the Toiletnator's stinkbombs in her bending and exploded them around him.

"HEEEY!" Akurah turned when an angry Father approached her. "Just what're YOU doing here, Ruka? ! This market is for VILLAINS only, and BEING villain-born, but good, does NOT make you qualified."

"Look, relax, Sunburn, I'm not that tree-hugging sissy, I happen to make better use of gas, which is more than I can say for your Negative. You know, if he turns into an ant, I bet all you can change in to is some sniveling little hamster trying to score his next soda off some retarded Australian boy, 'cause really, you got nothing better to eat than that."

"THAT'S IT! _RRRRRRRAAAAA**AAAAAA-**_**AAAHH! !"** The furious demon grew into a flaming dragon, burning with the brightest fires of Hell. A shining flame brimmed in his mouth, ready to burn the girl to a skeleton, but Akurah released a huge poison puff at his mouth, creating an explosion that blew the dragon to the check-out lines, crushing them flat, and blowing Akurah to the opposite end of the aisle.

She collided with a shelf of Shrimp Puffs, the dead meat falling onto her. "Aaaahh! I'm allergic to- uuooock." She tried to run away, but her body was already swelling.

Haruka and Leanne were shocked to see a giant shadow dragon lying on the row of check-out lines, hurrying around the colossus and following the trail of ruin it created. They saw a pile of fallen Shrimp Puffs in the distance, and close beside it, a black-clothed figure that looked ready to pop. They hurried and turned the figure over, and only Haruka could recognize her despite her swollen face. _"Akurah?"_

_"Ooooouuuuh. Have you ever tasted… Shrimp Puffs? …They're not good."_

"SHRIMP PUFFS! ! !" screamed Denzel Crocker, frantic to scoop them up. "IIIII want 'em." With that, he bounced his way to the exit like a slinky. "FAIRY GODPARENTS, FAIRY GODPARENTS, FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

_"Quick, look for some medicine with quercetin and get it in her."_ With mixed feelings, Leanne and some background villains ran to do so._ "And bring her some broccoli or something, that has some. I'll help you out until then."_

Haruka knelt down and dug her fingers into Akurah's waist, carefully channeling her Healing Poison through her bloodstream. _"Me… shouldn't you worry about yourself first? …"_

_"I can tough it out… but I won't take the same chance with you. The patient comes first."_

Mr. Boss arrived with some broccoli and slipped small pieces down Akurah's throat, the Negative weakly chewing. _"What does it matter, anyway. You and I… have the same lifespan. If you saved me, you would choke, and we'd both die. Don't you understand… you really can't save everyone."_

_"I'm not trying… to save everyone. But I know… you can learn a thing or two from me. So in our last moments of breath… you would finally understand."_

_"Eeeeerr…. Your universe really is… full of idiots."_

"Aaaaand one pill of quercetin for you." Leanne slipped the pill down Akurah's throat, followed by water, and her swelling slowly went down. "And one injection of epinephrine for you."

"HUUUU!" Haruka gasped for air once Leanne forced the shot into her neck. "Huff, huff. Ho, thank God. I hated sounding like I had a refrigerator crushing my pelvis."

Akurah stood and brushed herself, "Let's get outta this sick house." Haruka and Leanne joined as they casually left out the front gates, past the still-fallen dragon and the destroyed lines.

"Uhhhhh isn't anyone gonna buy anything?" the Bag-Headed Cashier asked.

Father Dragon recovered and turned to face him, shaking the market each step. "Yes, I wanted to buy these macaroons and Sunseed Muffins?" He held up a tiny (to him) bag with said items.

With that, Cashier had the items scanned and handed Father the receipt. "Here you go."

"Thanks." And so the dragon stomped out of the exit, smashing a hole in the wall and- "AAAAH!" flinging Dr. Light away with his flappy tail.

**Away from the market**

"Well, I suppose you want a thank you for saving my life." said Akurah scornly. "But I could've cared less what happened."

"Man, why are you so sour? Why is killing things your only focus?"

"I've grown only accustomed to seeing things die. It makes things more… peaceful. What reason do they have to live, anyway?"

"Everyone has a reason to live! Like you, for example. Not everyone can save everyone from dying… but if certain people are chosen to survive instead of others… well, I like to think God has some great big plan for them."

"Okay ifyou'rebringingGodintothis, leave me out, 'cause I'm no Christian." She was quick to walk away.

"Well I'm not a DIEHARD Christian if that's what you mean." Akurah stopped after a few feet of walking. "I mean, I don't go to Church. What're you Satanic?"

"Not necessarily. But I don't believe in God. In fact, the Negaverse has no gods."

"What about Giratina?"

"He's only a Guardian Spirit that watches the shadows, he wouldn't set foot in our world until some whiny 7-year-old and his bearded dwarf came crying and begging to him. In reality, all those gods and spirits prefer to ignore our existence, just toss in elements every now and then for good will. Whether we live or die, our existence will be plain and boring."

"Well, that's… kinda sad. If that's true, you oughta spend more time in our world. Well, we don't really know how much the gods do in our… daily lives, but we have loads of fun together."

"Look, what you kids have for, 'sissy fun', our style is totally opposite, therefore on NO occasion has ANY Positive with their Negative had as much fun as-"

"YEEEEEEEEEE!" The wild rock-n-roll music started up as Kirie and Eirik boosted down the street on rocket rollerblades. Clutching many markers, they drew a series of lines along the sides of many cars they passed, and were on the way to miscolor many stoplights.

The blares of police sirens echoed across the city. "Weeee should probly help them." Haruka said before the three began to chase.

**Juvy; a few hours later**

Both girls were quietly escorted from the building by Kirie's mother, Kuki Beatles, who appeared as gray and humorless as any Negative. "Look, Kirie, I'm not gonna begin to question how you managed to clone yourself, or why you two went on some crime spree, because this took a huge amount of time out of my work. I'll trust your friends to walk you home, but don't bother me with this again, n'kay?" So with nothing else, she walked away.

"MAN. That lady's glummier than Akim. Is that your MOM or somethin'?, man I feel sorry for you." Eirik proclaimed.

_Um… to tell the truth, Eirik… the main reason I did all these things with you was for my mom's attention. She's always busy and working, and she never pays attention to me. I thought getting myself in trouble with some mean girl would make her spend more time with me. But I really had a lot of fun with you, Eirik, and hanging out with you, I think we found a bond I could've had with my mom. Even though we're from two different worlds, I feel like I actually found someone to call my twin sister. And the two of us, well, we can have so much fun together, and bond closer than Brayden Rainbow Monkey and Eden Rainbow Monkey. Because, well… we understand each other… that well._

She held Eirik's hand and looked at her with warm, loving eyes. "Uck, I can't understand a word you're not saying!" She pulled away. "Look, just stick with the rocket shoes and graffitiing cars, you and me are all right."

She grinned wide and held two thumbs up.

"Maybe it's time for you two to get back to your world." Haruka suggested.

"Finally. I can't stand all these plant smells any longer." Akurah agreed.

They found a fountain outside the building as Akurah splashed in first. Kirie and Eirik exchanged simultaneous nods before the latter jumped in. "Well, there goes our twins." Haruka sighed as she and Kirie began the walk home. "But who needs 'em, right? We got two annoying little brothers."

_I think me and Eirik left Joey glued to the Big Boy statue._

"Ha ha, yeah…"

**DNKG H.Q.**

Everyone in DNKG had orders, and everyone was carrying out. The staring, looming face of their Supreme Dictator appeared on every big screen in the fortress. _"Good time-of-day, my loyal subjects. This is Numbuh Nothing, your beloved dictator, for a daily announcement."_ It felt like her echoing, eerie voice was directly in their ears. _"We have conquered a great number of planets in the span of 2 years, going 3… and you have all submitted so dutifully. It's important to remind you… why our cause is just… is needed. As you know, this universe… is one without gods. Without those to protect us. Leaving us to wallow around in our own sadness. That is why, it is upon us to carry out that duty. We must become the gods that this universe lacks… we must be the ones to give everyone order. Unite all species… all worlds… into one supreme superpower. While those above us may bask in the warmth the gods provide them… we are becoming strong. We are becoming whole. We are… _ascending_…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Speaketh her… the Goddess. And speaketh I, who's glad to get another chapter done. I actually like this one, too. But it's hard to think of what plots I'll make when. Anyway, I've been pretty preoccupied with <em>Smash Bros.<em>, and trying to write _Lights_. So… I'll see you later.**


End file.
